Em Treinamento
by Isa Espindola
Summary: A mando de Athena, 14 amazonas vão para o Santuario para completar seus treinamentos. Nenhuma guerreira conhece a outra, muito menos seus mestres.Romance, festas, treinos e confusões é oq aguarda o Santuario. [FICHAS FECHADAS]
1. Prólogo

Essa é a minha primeira fic de CdZ, espero que gostem.

Agradecimento a Natti pela ajuda!Essa fic não sairia sem você.

-Trailer-

**Elas foram para o Santuário para treinar...**

-Sim mestre, não se preocupe!Vou terminar meu treinamento e voltar para casa o mais rápido o possível! - disse a amazona de Raposa se despedindo se deu mestre

-Que Athena te proteja minha pupila!

-Pode deixar que ela vai me proteger e eu também sei me cuidar bem!

-É desta parte que eu tenho mais medo...

**...Mas acabaram fazendo mais coisas...**

-Ainda bem que tenho você aqui comigo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem os seus conselhos! - falou Lebre

-Que isso!Amigas é para isso mesmo! - respondeu a outra a abraçando

-Acho que vou chorar com tantas emoções!

-Não se preocupe agente te ama também!

-Vamos para com isso porque a festa é mais tarde e a gente não esta nem pronta ainda!

-Sim senhora!Já vamos para o banho! - responderam as outras

**...e descobriram seus amores aonde não se esperava encontrar...**

-Sabe antes te via como um cubo de gelo... Digo, sem sentimentos, mas agora te vejo com outros olhos.

-Como você me vê agora então? - perguntou Kamus enquanto a abraçava

-Te vejo como um cubo de gele com sentimento! - respondeu ela enquanto se livrava do abraço e saia correndo pela casa de Aquário

-Ah?Como você tem coragem de falar isso da minha pessoa. Você vai ver quando eu te pegar! - falou perseguindo a amazona pela casa

**...Mas no final, elas estavam sempre EM TREINAMENTO**

**14 cavaleiros disponiveis:**

-Camus de Aquário

-Mú de Áries

-Shura de Capricórnio

-Saga de Gêmeos (Natti)

-Kanon de Gêmeos

-Mascara da Morte de Câncer

-Aiolia de Leão

-Milo de Escorpião

-Shaka de Virgem ( meu)

-Afrodite de Peixes

-Aldebaran de Touro

-Aiolos de Sagitário

-Dokho de Libra

- mestre do Santuário - Shion

**14 armaduras para as amazonas:**

-Taça (natti)

-Cassiopéia

-Raposa

-Coroa Austral

-Coroa Boreal

-Ave do Paraíso

-Altar

-Lebre

-Lince ( meu)

-Tucano

-Peixe Austral

-Girafa

-Ursa Menor

-Grou

**Ficha:**

-Nome Completo

-Idade

-Aparência

-Personalidade

-O que gosta de fazer

-O que não gosta de fazer

-Hobbys

-O que sabe fazer melhor

-Onde Treinou

-Historia

-Armadura (mais de uma opção, por favor)

-Descrição da armadura

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga

- Arma (não é obrigatório o uso)

-Golpes (de preferência 2 ou mais)

-Cavaleiro (mais de uma opção)

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois

-Cena (uma cena da escolha de vocês, pode ser o primeiro beijo deles ou como eles se apaixonam ou qualquer outra coisa)

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Bom, este é o prólogo da fic, espero que me mandem varias fichas para eu escolher. Quem quiser me adicionar no msn e no orkut, meu e-mail esta no meu perfil aqui no fanfiction. Vou tentar não demorar muito para postar os proximos caps mas estou super atolada de coisas na escola. Sobre as fichas, assim que eu escolher eu posto elas para vcs verem quem eu escolhi._**

**_Beijinhos,_**

**_Isa Espíndola_**


	2. Fichas escolhidas

**Demorei mas consegui escolher as fichas.**

**Bom esta faltando uma garota para ser par do Shion e usar a armadura de Girafa.**

**Bjus**

**14 cavaleiros:**

-Kamus de Aquário (Aino Minako Meiou) - Violante Cabral

-Mú de Áries (Aredhel Black) - Mégara Dunkelheit Stieg

-Shura de Capricórnio (Nina Schneizler) - Giovanna Lazio di Orlanielli

-Saga de Gêmeos (Natti) - Victoria Hourlou

-Kanon de Gêmeos (Dri Lioncourt) - Hathor Meskhenet

-MdM de Câncer (Alice - AC) - Jéssica Muller

-Aiolia de Leão (AsianKung) - Eydís Jónsdóttir

-Milo de Escorpião (Carol Coldibeli) - Caroline Coldibeli

-Shaka de Virgem (meu) - Amélia Rossoue Dominique Merchant

-Afrodite de Peixes (Sabaku no Ino-sama) - Nakayoshi Luna

-Aldebaran de Touro (Danda) - Tainá Branner

-Aiolos de Sagitário (Erika Kourin H. Klaus) - Kourin Amethyst Himejima

-Dokho de Libra (Calyeh Darhan) - Cali Sonfir

-Shion - mestre do Santuário (Haru) - Yue Lawrence

14 amazonas:

-Taça (Natti) - Victoria Hourlou - Francesa

-Cassiopéia (Aredhel Black) - Mégara Dunkelheit Stieg - Egípcia

-Raposa (Alice - AC) - Jéssica Muller - Australiana

-Coroa Austral (AsianKung) - Eydís Jónsdóttir – canadense

-Coroa Boreal (Carol Coldibeli) - Caroline Coldibeli - inglesa

-Ave do Paraíso (Aino Minako Meiou) - Violante Cabral - Portuguesa

-Altar (Erika Kourin H. Klaus) - Kourin Amethyst Himejima - Argentina

-Lebre (Sabaku no Ino-sama) - Nakayoshi Luna – japonesa

-Lince (meu) - Amélia Rossoue Dominique Merchant - Italiana

-Ursa Menor (Danda) - Tainá Branner – Americana, brasileira

-Tucano (Calyeh Darhan) - Cali Sonfir – Mongólia

-Peixe Austral (Nina Schneizler) - Giovanna Lazio di Orlanielli – Islândia

-Girafa (Haru) - Yue Lawrence -japonesa

-Grou (Dri Lioncourt) - Hathor Meskhenet - Egipcia

Obs:

**Calyeh Darhan: não se preocupe q eu jah fiz as adaptaçoes em sua fic, tudo q vc me mandou eu coloquei lah XD!!!**

**Sabuko: sorry, mas o Shion eh da Haru jah...ela me pediu logo depois q eu flei q apenas ele estava sobrando. **

**Bom, a Sabuko me perguntou se elas jah haviam sido treinadas ou não. Todas as amzonas já terminaram seus treinamtos e receberam suas armaduras contudo elas foram para o Santuário para se apresentar como amazonas e tb para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas.**

**No proximo cap, vou postar as fichas de todas as garotas da fic. Fiz algumas mudança com as fichas das amazonas de coroa boreal e coroa astral para q essas batencem com a ideia de serem irmas, mas se vc naum gostarem eu mudo XD**

**Irmã do lindo Afrodite, posso mudar um pouko sua ficha para bater com o fato de vcs serem irmãos?Se vc preferir me enviar um historia nova, td bem, eu iria adorar :)**

**bjus**


	3. Correção das Fichas

**Oi Gente!!!**

**Bom, antes de tudo, isso não é um capitulo, são apenas as mudanças que eu fiz na ficha das amazonas de Coroa Astral e Coroa Boreal para que elas batessem com a questão de serem irmãs. **

**Nina Schneizler:**** bom, mudei um pouco sua ficha para que vc fosse irmã do afrodite, espero que goste.**

**Haru-chan17: ****só falta a cena entre você e o Shion :) !!!**

**Aredhel Black:**** preciso dos seus golpes, você poderia me enviar?? XD**

**Natii:**** também esta faltando a sua cena com o Saga, adoraria se você me mandasse.**

**Para as outras meninas, a ficha de vocês estão completas, coloquei elas logo embaixo para ver se vocês querem mudar alguma coisa.**

**Beijos para todas.**

**Aqui estão às mudanças das historias das amazonas irmãs:**

**AsianKung-fuGeneration**

Nascida na Islândia, na região da Península Austral, no município de Reykjanesbær, Eydís teve uma infância sofrida. Seus pais morreram quando ainda era muito jovem, fazendo com que ela e a irmã fossem para um orfanato local. Lá, as outras crianças tratavam mal e eram cruéis com ela e a irmã mais nova. Foi a partir dai que decidiu que as outras pessoas não eram dignas do seu afeto, e que a única pessoa que lhe importava era a irmã. Com o passar do tempo, vai deixando outras pessoas entrarem em sua vida, mas seu instinto protetor apenas foi aumentando.

Quando completou dez anos, Eys foi separada de sua irmã, pois a mais nova foi adotada por um casal da Inglaterra. Eys tentou achar sua irmã, mas sempre que chegava perto de conseguir alguma informação, algo acontecia e ela perdia tudo.

Depois de um ano, Eys foi enviada para o Alasca sem saber o porquê de ter ido. Quando chegou, descobriu que estava lá para se tornar uma amazona e que se ela conseguisse, seu mestre acharia sua irmã. Assim, Eys passou a se dedicar 100 durante os treinos e quando completou 18 anos, recebeu a armadura de Coroa Astral, tornado-se uma amazona da Deusa Athena.

**Carol Coldibeli**

Caroline Coldibeli é filha de um casal de classe media. Perdeu a memória quando tinha oito anos, mas nem por isso deixou de aproveitar e viver a vida intensamente. Até os 11 anos foi alegre e brincalhona, mas depois, mudou tão repentinamente de personalidade, que ninguém acreditava. O xodó do bairro, aquela a quem todos amavam, se tornou uma pessoa fria, tratava bem que a tratava bem. E passou a odiar o pai com todas as forças.

A verdade, é que quando tinha 11 anos, seu pai a enviou para se tornar uma amazona, apesar de Carol não querer ser uma. Durante seu treinamento na Planície de Salisbury, seu mestre lhe contou que ela tinha uma irmã mais velha e que elas haviam sido separadas para que cada uma fosse treinar em um canto do mundo, mas que apenas Carol não se lembrava da irmã. Indignada por não saber a verdade, Carol retorna para casa com o intuito de saber o porquê de seus pais não terem lhe contado a verdade.

Quando chegou em sua casa, esperava não encontrar seus pais, pois estes deviam estar trabalhando.Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho, e quando estava se dirigindo para a cozinha, ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto dos pais. Sorrateiramente, ela se encaminhou para a porta que estava entre aberta. Foi então que pôde ver seu pai com outra mulher na cama. Ficou sem reação. Mais rápido que pôde, e sem fazer barulho, saiu de casa e foi para seu antigo esconderijo secreto. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pegou uma folha de seu caderno, que mantinha consigo, e fez um esboço da mulher. Ela lhe parecia familiar de alguma forma.  
Agora era questão de honra saber quem era e no que trabalhava. Honra de sua mãe. Não foi difícil. Seu pai tinha na gaveta dele, um papelzinho com o número do telefone dela e o nome. Procurou o endereço na lista telefônica e encontrou. Descobriu, então, que ela era uma garçonete, do restaurante que sua família costumava freqüentar.

Já deve imaginar o que Caroline fez não é?  
Na manhã seguinte, alguns jornais locais comunicavam a morte da garçonete. Por envenenamento.  
A garota de 13 anos não pôde conter um sorriso.  
A polícia jamais solucionou o caso, então deram como suicídio. Mesmo sabendo que tinha algo mais.

Carol, não quis mais falar com seu pai e retornou ao seu mestre e ao seu treinamento. Manteve contato apenas com sua mãe, a qual se separou do esposo quando soube da traição.

Por se dedicar constantemente aos treinos, seu mestre lhe entregou a armadura de Coroa Boreal, mas como não havia terminado o seu treinamento, Carol foi enviada ao Santuário para terminá-lo.

**FICHAS DAS AMAZONAS PARA SEREM CONFERIDAS:**

**Aino Minako Meiou**

-Nome Completo: Violante Cabral.

-Idade: 18 anos.

-Aparência: Violante é dona de um verdadeiro corpo de deusa pois seu corpo é esbelto.Ela é magrinha, mas não deixa de possuir um corpo escultural que chega ser até invejável para algumas moças nas quais não tem.  
O manequim é 38.  
Sua altura é de: 1,55  
Pesa: 50, 10 kg. Tem busto: 87 cm. E seu quadril é 96 cm. Tem seios grandes e fartos (que até chegam a perguntar se é silicone apesar de não ser... são hiper naturais mesmo).  
Sua é cintura é: 73 cm.  
Calça e sapatos números: 36.  
Cor da pele: Tem a pele branca como a neve, chega parecer um fantasma de tão branca. Suas bochechas são levemente rosadas.  
Cor dos olhos: Azuis esverdeados praticamente transparentes. Seus lábios são finos e levemente rosados, (mas ela esconde o rosado natural de seus lábios com um batom bordô no qual ela sempre faz questão de usar).  
Cor e modelo de cabelo: Suas madeixas são uma verdadeira cascata lisa e caem em sua cintura e não tem franja. A cor de suas madeixas lisas são loiro claro acizentado.  
Suas unhas são bem cuidadas, e sempre também pintadas de cores escuras. Além de serem compridas é claro. Sempre teve paixão por coisas de caveiras e etc.

-Personalidade: Uma moça valente e muito determinada, que não tem medo de nada. É muito corajosa.  
Que também não costuma levar desaforos pra casa fala tudo o vem na cabeça sem se importar se vai ou não magoar os outros.  
E para a maioria das vezes não se arrepende. Adoro ver barracos e também faz barracos quando é necessário.  
Muito briguenta e estressada. Quando quer realizar alguma coisa não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer, mesmo sabendo que as vezes é preciso passar por cima de todo mundo e inventar mentiras, sim ela não pára por aí. Mas sabe ser gentil quando lha convém e com pessoas que a agradam, pois ela muito cheia de frescuragens, ela já julga uma pessoa pela aparência física e acaba as vezes perdendo a chance de ser amiga de algumas pessoas por isso.  
Ela vive dizendo que não precisa de homem pára ser feliz porque ela acha que já é feliz sozinha. E que os homens são apenas farinha do mesmo saco. Quando precisa realizar algo os usa como simples brinquedinhos para alcançar os seus objetivos. Nunca se apaixonou e nunca quis isso. Mas isso sem menos ela esperar vai acontecer em um piscar de olhos.  
Sim ela é uma garota de dupla personalidade. E é uma boa estrategista.

-O que gosta de fazer: Gosta de pregar peças nos outros.  
De nas horas vagas ler um bom livro abordando vários assuntos principalmente quando está chovendo ela gosta de ficar dentro de casa lendo livros e vendo filmes. E em noites estreladas ela senta no gramado para ver as demais estrelas no céu e as constelações. Sim ela tem luneta. Às vezes toma banho de chuva e adora dançar na chuva.

-O que não gosta de fazer: De treinar! Ela odeia isso! Odeia ter que levantar cedo! Ela é muito preguiçosa. Odeia falsidade e que a provoquem.

-Hobbys: Andar a cavalo (ela ama andar no seu cavalo chamado Destemido). Também ama ir a festas e dançar muito! Além de cantarolar é claro!

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Costurar!

-Onde Treinou: Ela treinou em Portugal/Lisboa.

-Historia: Filha de um tailandês com uma portuguesa, nasceu em Portugal em uma tradicional família de classe média alta e sempre teve tudo o que quis. Violante nasceu em berço de ouro. Sempre recebeu um enorme carinho dos pais. Seu pai era um treinador de boxe e o sonho dele era que a filha fosse também uma lutadora de boxe. Porém sua filha nunca quis isso pra ela a mãe também gostaria que ela fosse uma lutadora assim poderia se defender quando precisasse. A filha lutou de todas as maneiras contra o sonho que seus pais tinham em mente para ela. Certo dia Violante recebe a notícia trágica que seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de navio o navio acabou naufragando. Ela passou vários dias depressivos sem ao menos comer nada. Foi até mesmo parar no hospital. Sua tia cuidou dela a maior parte do tempo, depois que se recuperou do choque Violante resolveu seguir os passos de seu pai. Então mais tarde ela foi morar na Grécia e conheceu o santuário e resolveu se alistar mesmo sabendo que não era boxe, mas já era uma alguma coisa.

-Armadura: Ave do Paraíso

-Descrição da armadura: A armadura de Ave do Paraíso é parecida com a de Virgem. A diferença é que ela tem asas e é toda banhada a ouro! Com safiras azuis bem brilhantes.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga:  
Quando ela não está treinando costuma a usar, saias pretas curtas (mas não totalmente curtas), e com cinto de taxinha por cima da saia.  
E blusas decotadas preta com alguns detalhes como rendas e babados em preto também. Às vezes vai usar calças. Usa quase sempre um, sobretudo com um capuz todo preto por cima da roupa. E coturnos em preto (cano alto e plataforma alta).  
Usa spikes nos pulsos e no pescoço. Está sempre com os olhos delineados de preto. E sua boca sempre está pintada por um batom bordô. PS: Pode variar nos tons de roupas, mas sempre tons escuros. E quando ela está treinando costuma a usar calças legues bem justas E usa túnicas mas sempre tons escuros. E nos pés costuma calçar botas de cano alto só que elas não tem uma plataforma muito alta. É mais baixa do que as que usa quando não está treinando. Sua cor predileta é preto.

-Arma: Arco, flecha e um cetro.

-Golpes:

Chuva de Cristal: chuvas de pedaços afiados de gelo caem sobre o oponente. Serve para ela fugir por algum tempo

Ataque das Sombras: ela ataca o inimigo sem dó e sem piedade por trás. Assim ela consegue imobilizar o inimigo.

-Cavaleiro: KAMUS

-O que ela acha dele antes e depois: Antes ela acha um cara chato e esnobe. Acha que ele só fica de cara emburrada. Parece que nunca está de bom-humor. Mas vive provocando ele também. Mas não nega que ele é simplesmente lindo apesar de que isso ela não admite pra ele. E depois um cara sensacional! O único que a entende e que só quer fazé-la muito feliz ao lado dele. Vai ser muito carinhoso com ela.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois: Uma garota insuportável que não quer nada com nada! Diz que quer seguir os passos do falecido pai, mas, no entanto não se esforça e só reclama.  
É desobediente e nunca quer treinar. Mas não nega que ela é linda, mas também não é capaz de admitir isso na cara dela. E depois uma garota encantadora que seria capaz de dar sua vida por ela. E sempre quer ficar perto dela. Adora fitá-la de longe e dar leves piscadinhas pra ela.

-Cena: A cena é quando ele começa a xingá-la dizendo que ela nunca vai conseguir nada. E ela também começa a xingá-lo. Cai um toró daqueles e ela sai correndo, no entanto no começo ele não dá bola pra ela, mas depois de um tempo sem ver ela começa ficar preocupado com ela e acha melhor sair atrás dela pra ver o que realmente aconteceu... Quando a encontra ela só o manda ir embora. Ela já está toda ensopada da chuva e já espirrando também. Ela continua a discutir com ele. E ele só pensando em calá-la tasca um beijo nela demorado e muito apaixonado por sinal. Ela tenta evitar o segundo beijo, mas não consegue acaba por retribuir também. Assim ele a pega no colo e a leva para casa.

**Alice - AC**

-Nome Completo: Jéssica Muller

-Idade: 17 anos

-Aparência: cabelos compridos e repicados no tom vermelho sangue, sua franja cai sensualmente para o lado direito cobrindo parte do seu olho direito. Os olhos num tom de verde claro, nariz e lábios delicados. Unhas sempre pintadas e compridas. O corpo é todo definido e mediano, mas seus seios são fartos e chamam atenção. Tem duas tatoo no pescoço, uma asinha de anjo atrás de cada orelha. É de estatura baixa 1,58m

-Personalidade: Amiga, gentil, delicada, educada e companheira, mas chorona. É sempre gentil e dedicada nos treinos, mas se machuca com facilidade. Pensa rápido e é muito inteligente, mas não consegue agir muito bem. Não é tímida, mas quando está num lugar estranho fica retraída.

-O que gosta de fazer: Tocar piano e Harpa.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Não gosta muito de exercícios físicos e não suporta que gritem com ela... Acaba caindo no choro.

-Hobbys: Ler, tocar flauta, piano e harpa.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Tem muita habilidade com instrumentos musicais.

-Onde Treinou: Deserto Australiano.

-Historia: Nasceu na Austrália/Sidney e foi criada pelos pais, mas sua Mãe estava envolvida com o submundo e acabou sendo assassinada junto com o marido quando tinham acabado de deixar Jéssica na aula de piano. A jovenzinha foi para o orfanato da fundação Graad e acabou sendo escalada para ser amazona, sendo enviada ao deserto para treinar pela armadura de Raposa.

-Armadura: Raposa.

-Descrição da armadura: é carmim e dourada, sua mascara é carmim com detalhas dourados perto dos olhos. O elmo é em formato de arco e separa a franja do resto do cabelo. As luvas são até os cotovelos e na cor azul marinho. O tronco cobre os seios, os ombros e o colo. A cintura é um formato de saia e a botas faz abaixo dos joelhos. A malha atrás da armadura é prateada.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: Durante o treino usa uma bermuda preta justa, um top azul marinho com uma blusa regata branca soltinha por cima, luvas de proteção pretas e sapatos rasteiros. Quando não está na arena opina por vertidos leves e curtinhos, em tons de degrade e sandálias de salto ou no estilo grego.

- Arma: uma flauta (criativa) carmim ou azul marinho dependendo da armadura e com detalhes prata.

-Golpes: Jéssica não tem nenhum até diretamente ofensivo. Doce Ilusão é o golpe em que ela ilude o inimigo com lembranças, Onda sônica - uma bola imensa de energia acumulasse entorno da flauta e é disparada contra o inimigo e Doce controle - ela pode assumir o controle do corpo do oponente por alguns segundos.

-Cavaleiro: Mask

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois:

Mask - Assassino! Grosso!Babaca supremo! Como eu fui esbarrar com esse cara tento tantos outros? Zeus me odeia...

Mask - ele está prendendo a ser delicado comigo e está até gostando da minha musica e... Ai... Como ele é sexy! ops! Sexy? Eu disse isso?

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:

Mask - Fresca! Mimada! Alguém falou que ela sabe tocar e ela acreditou... Coitada...

Mask - Admito... Ela sabe tocar muito bem e... é linda também... Mas isso morre aqui!

-Cena: eu gostaria da cena em que eles se conheciam. Jéssica tinha acabado de chegar e estava meio deslocada com tudo aquilo, acaba achando uma harpa/piano/flauta e instintivamente começa a tocar. Ele passa e ouve a doce melodia e acaba se aproximando. Ele não vai admitir de primeira, mas o musica da garota era muito envolvente... Acaba brigando com ela, pois não é permitido entrar naquele lugar.

**AsianKung-fuGeneration**

-Nome Completo: Eydís Jónsdóttir (Eys)

-Idade: 19 anos

-Aparência: Eydís é alta, com 1,76 metros, com pernas longas e bem feitas. Tem uma cintura fina e delicada, com um busto de volume médio, sua pele é branca, mas não costuma corar com facilidade. Seus cabelos longos são loiros platinados, se repicando a partir de sua mandíbula até as pontas. Os olhos são azuis cristalinos e os lábios rosados são cheios e bem formados.

-Personalidade: Quem vê Eydís pela primeira vez, acha que está vendo um anjo, tanto pela pele clara, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, pelos vestidos brancos e em tons claros que está sempre usando. Não poderiam estar mais errados. Eydís é uma cabeça quente, encrenqueira com um complexo de superioridade insuportável. É daquelas que não leva desaforo para casa e defende aquilo que acredita com unhas dentes. Apesar de muito orgulhosa e às vezes um pouco mesquinha, é uma ótima amiga, leal e capaz de dar o próprio sangue para salvar aqueles que lhe são queridos. Com a irmã, no entanto, pode exagerar um pouco, se tornando ciumenta e super protetora.

-O que gosta de fazer: Fazer caricaturas e desenhos provocativos dos outros, patinar no gelo, tocar piano, xeretar a vida da irmã.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Acordar cedo, cozinhar (a menos que queira por fogo na casa inteira), aturar caras engraçadinhos com a sua irmã, calor.

-Hobbys: Desenhar, tocar piano, patinar no gelo.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Xeretar na vida da irmã XD, brincadeira, brincadeira, é extremamente talentosa com o piano.

-Onde Treinou: Alasca

-Historia: Nascida na Islândia, na região da Península Austral, no município de Reykjanesbær, Eydís teve uma infância sofrida. Seus pais morreram quando ainda era muito jovem, fazendo com que ela e a irmã fossem para um orfanato local. Lá, as outras crianças mal tratavam e eram cruéis com ela e a irmã. Foi a partir dai que decidiu que as outras pessoas não eram dignas do seu afeto, e que a única pessoa que lhe importava era a irmã. Com o passar do tempo, vai deixando outras pessoas entrarem em sua vida, mas seu instinto protetor apenas foi aumentando.

-Armadura: Coroa Astral.

-Descrição da armadura: A armadura é constituída por um corpete de metal branco com ornamentos em azul claro e lilás por toda sua extensão. Há ombreiras dos dois lados e uma proteção para seu braço direito, decorados da mesma maneira. Usa uma saia branca com bordados ornamentais em azul claro, que vai até os seus joelhos, com duas fendas, que deixam suas pernas à mostra, com o objetivo de lhe garantir maior flexibilidade para as batalhas. Há uma joelheira para a perna direita, e uma proteção para a canela esquerda. Usa sandálias rasteiras presas com finas tiras no tornozelo e no calcanhar. Seu elmo, assim como o resto da armadura, é branco com um topázio oval em seu centro, e protege a sua testa, em cada parte lateral há três penas levemente inclinada, voltadas para trás.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga:

Treinamento: Igual a da Marin, mas com o colam branco, o lenço azul claro, as meios azul claro, as polainas brancas mesmo.

Folga: Vestidos de alcinha, justos até o quadril e se soltando até chegar aos seus joelhos, geralmente brancos, ou em tons claros de azul e lilás. Sandálias rastearias com tiras amarradas até o joelho.

-Golpes:

Coroa de Gelo: É um golpe mais voltado para restrição, Eydís toca o chão e faz com que enormes pedaços de gelo circulem o inimigo o prendendo.

Tempestade Aurora: Basicamente a mesma coisa que o Trovão Aurora do Hyoga, mas com uma potência menor.

Aurora Boreal: Seu golpe mais poderoso, queimando seu cosmo ao máximo Eydís cria uma espécie de mini aurora boreal, com feixes de luzes verde, azul e violeta. A temperatura do lugar cai drasticamente, até por fim congelar tudo e todos. Esse ataque, no entanto drena todas as suas energias e pode até mesmo custar a sua vida.

-Cavaleiro: Aioria,

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois:

Antes: Um canalha egocêntrico que se acha o bonzão, mas não pode nada, afinal, todos sabem que ela é a boa ali. Se ele passasse mais tempo treinando, e menos cantando garotas e fazendo piadas seria um cavaleiro muito melhor do que a vergonha que é.

Depois: Ainda se acha de mais para o seu gosto, mas é uma pessoa de bom coração, corajoso, engraçado que conseguiu ganhar o seu respeito . Só tem que parar de dar mole para as outras mulheres se quiser manter todas as partes de seu corpo intactas... Não que ela seja ciumenta, imagina...

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:

Antes: Um demônio em pele de anjo. É barulhenta, briguenta, com um ego do tamanho de Júpiter e parece ter uma estranha obsessão pela irmã. Tem a impressão que ela vai levá-lo a loucura em pouco tempo.

Depois: Ao saber de sua história entende o porquê é tão defensiva e protetora daqueles que ama, e a admira por isso. Acha que é uma ótima amiga e companheira, com um sorriso lindo e muito talentosa. Só é um tanto ciumenta de mais...

-Cena: Eydís vai estar tendo um péssimo dia. Acordou cedo, foi um dos dias mais quentes dos últimos vinte anos e ainda apanhou no treino por não estar no mundo da lua (pensando em quem eu imagino). Depois do treino, tentando esfriar a cabeça, a garota vai tomar uma ducha fria, esfriando o banheiro com seu cosmo. Apenas minutos depois que ela entrou no banheiro, a porta é arrombada por Aioria achando que a garota estava com problemas. Os dois se encaram meros segundos, antes dele passar a encarar o corpo nu e molhado da menina que por sua vez começa a gritar atrocidades em sua língua natal. Ele entre debaixo do chuveiro e tapa a boca dela, com medo que alguém aparecesse. Eydís morde a sua mão e para evitar que ela volte a gritar, ele a beija. A garota ainda tenta se soltar, mas no final acaba se entregando ao cavaleiro.

**Calyeh Darhan**

Nome Completo: Cali Sonfir

-Idade: 19

-Aparência: Cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura, com franja sobre os olhos violetas. Corpo atlético, 1,67m, 54 kg. Corpo de violão, coxas grossas e bem torneadas. Pele morena, queimada de sol – dos treinamentos ao ar livre.

-Personalidade: Bem séria e dedicada, por ser muito compenetrada nos treinamentos – físicos e intelectuais, gosta de saber as historias das técnicas e dos oponentes. Valoriza a amizade, lealdade e a compaixão.

-O que gosta de fazer: estudar técnicas de luta, discutir as estratégias de treinamento com as colegas – comparar notas, observar as pessoas, como elas são e o que as motiva, por causa disso é muito boa ouvinte. Gosta da companhia dos/as amigos/os.

-O que não gosta de fazer: meditar, não é muito paciente pra ficar quieta com os olhos fechados principalmente.

-Hobbys: cozinhar... Adora experimentar, sempre acha uma receita de um país diferente.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: lutar

-Onde Treinou: nas estepes da Mongólia

-Historia: ela é filha de uma tradicional tribo Mongol, que durante séculos oferecia o primogênito do líder aos cuidados de Athena. Cali é a segunda filha do líder da tribo, mas seu irmão mais velho não queria ser um lutador, ele queria se dedicar aos deveres sacerdotais. Ele era muito estudioso e vivia lendo, e sempre ensinava a irmã das coisas que aprendia nos livros. Mas o pai deles queria que o menino fosse treinado nas lutas e uma grande briga surgiu na tribo, que achava uma desonrada se não oferecesse um guerreiro a Athena. Um dos anciões da tribo se alterou em uma dessas brigar e partiu para cima do irmão de Cali, dizendo que ele seria a desgraça de todos. Cali, apesar de ser pequena se interpôs entre eles e conseguiu afastar o homem. Um dos cavaleiros de Athena estava no local disfarçado e viu a "força" da menina e soube que o destino dele seguia a trilha do cosmo. Ele se revelou disse que aquela disputa era desnecessária e que se o rapaz não quisesse treinar, ele não era obrigado. Depois ele se virou para Cali e perguntou se ela queria se tornar uma amazona de Athena. A menina sentiu o calor do cosmo do cavaleiro e aceitou. Mas mesmo assim ela tem o desdém de alguns da tribo por ser uma mulher e por não ser a "escolhida" dos mitos. Ela estuda bastante e treina muito para provar que aquele lugar é de direito dela.

-Armadura: Tucano

-Descrição da armadura: a armadura é de um tom rosado, mas não é de "metal", ela parece translúcida e muito fina – delicada, como cristal, mas é tão resistente. A armadura tem as botas ate o meio das coxas e os braços ate os cotovelos. O peitoral é só na frente, sendo segurado pelas ombreiras e por uma faixa no meio das costas. Tem alguns detalhes de um tom mais escuro – alguns entalhes trabalhados de um cristal mais leitoso...

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: em treinamento: calça num tom roxo escuro, cinza ou preto e o top rosado, lilás ou branco, em vez da faixa, e sandálias trancadas na perna, geralmente rosa... De folga: depende da ocasião... Para relaxar, geralmente um vestido de malha frente única, ou decote biquíni, de cores vivas e sapatinhas. Pra sair o mesmo esquema, só que mais produzida, com acessórios e salto alto, e as cores mais escuras, vibrantes.

-Golpes

Brilho Estrelar: golpe de cortante, onde o brilho de varias estrelas é lançado contra o inimigo perfurando seu corpo e armadura;

Explosão Supernova: golpe de impacto, como se uma estrela explodisse em supernova sobre o inimigo;

Sacrifício Eterno: golpe usado em ULTIMO caso, se não tiver mais nenhuma opção de vencer. Ela queima todo o cosmo e se lança sobre o inimigo o envolvendo e o imobilizando, ate que o cosmo exploda e detone tudo, ela e o outro.

-Cavaleiro: Dohko

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois:

Antes: tem uma admiração pela "lenda" dele, quer saber mais, mas fica receosa, conhece apenas a historia e não o homem.

Depois: se surpreende com a vitalidade e humanidade dele. Tipo percebe que é uma pessoa de verdade que nem ela.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:

Antes: muito envolvida nos treinamentos e técnicas, acha que ela não aproveita a vida.

Depois: quando sabe da historia dela, ele entende o porquê dela querer se empenhar tanto, mas ainda acha que ela devia se soltar mais em outros aspectos da vida dela.

-Cena: Ele se aproximando dela, que estava irritada porque todo mundo – inclusive ele – disse que ela não sabe aproveitar a vida, e envolvendo a nuca dela com as mãos, segurando os cabelos dela. Falando que existe sim muito mais que lutar e deveres, que o ser humano não é completo se não se aproximar de outro e deixar o coração tomar algumas decisões. Ai ele beija ela... Que se derrete toda...

**Carol Coldibeli**

-Nome Completo: Caroline Coldibeli

-Idade: 16 anos

-Aparência: Alta, de cabelos castanhos e compridos, levemente ondulados. Olhos amendoados e levemente puxados. Pele alva.

-Personalidade: Rebelde, não aceita ordens com facilidade. Arisca e violenta. Mas também sabe se manter calma quando lhe é vantajoso. Orgulhosa, e não leva desaforo para casa de jeito nenhum. Tem língua afiada e um olhar que é capaz de congelar o inferno e incendiar o céu

-O que gosta de fazer: Treinar, sempre, conseguir minha armadura é prioridade e vem antes de qualquer outra coisa. Mas também gosta de andar ao ar livre, olhar as estrelas. Ter contato direto com a natureza, isso a relaxa.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Odeia noitadas e baladas. Não gosta de lugares muito cheios, e raramente dança.

-Hobbys: ler, nadar, ler, ler e ler.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Cozinha bem, e é boa em artes marciais.

-Onde Treinou: Planície de Salisbury, Somerset na Inglaterra.

-Historia: De uma família de classe média, nasce Caroline Coldibeli. Jovem que até os 13 anos foi alegre e brincalhona, mas depois, mudou tão repentinamente de personalidade, que ninguém acreditava. O xodó do bairro, aquela a quem todos amavam, se tornou uma pessoa fria, tratava bem que a tratava bem. E passou a odiar o pai com todas as forças.

A verdade, é que quando tinha 13 anos, ela voltou mais cedo da escola, ela estudava de manhã, sua mãe estava no trabalho e seu pai deveria estar também. Entrou em casa sem fazer barulho, e quando estava se dirigindo para a cozinha, ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto dos pais. Sorrateiramente, ela se encaminhou para a porta que estava entre aberta.

Foi então que pôde ver seu pai com outra mulher na cama. Ela viu nitidamente o rosto dela, tinha cabelos negros e compridos, e olhos azuis. Ficou sem reação. Mais rápido que pôde, e sem fazer barulho, saiu de casa e foi para um lugar secreto, que havia encontrado fazia pouco tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pegou uma folha de seu caderno, que mantinha consigo, e fez um esboço da mulher. Ela lhe parecia familiar de alguma forma.  
Agora era questão de honra saber quem era e no que trabalhava. Honra de sua mãe. Não foi difícil. Seu pai tinha na gaveta dele, um papelzinho com o número do telefone dela e o nome. Procurou o endereço na lista telefônica e encontrou. Descobriu, então, que ela era uma garçonete, do restaurante que sua família costumava freqüentar.

Já deve imaginar o que Caroline fez não é?  
Na manhã seguinte, alguns jornais locais comunicavam a morte da garçonete. Por envenenamento.  
A garota de 13 anos não pôde conter um sorriso.  
A polícia jamais solucionou o caso, então deram como suicídio. Mesmo sabendo que tinha algo mais.

-Armadura: Coroa Boreal.

-Descrição da armadura: tem proteção para o peito, ombros e pernas (tipo de uma armadura de feminina de prata),

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: Quando está treinando: roupa de treino típica das amazonas, vermelha e azul com uma faixa roxa, e sandália de salto alto (esse sapato é igual o da Shina).  
Quando está de folga: Jeans básico com uma camiseta, de preferência preta.

- Arma: Adaga.

-Golpes:

Envenenamento Cósmico: Similar ás Agulhas Escarlates de Milo, com a diferença é que é apenas um golpe e é extremamente mortal.

Ilusão Infernal: Similar ao golpe Fantasma de fênix.

-Cavaleiro: Milo

-O que ela acha dele antes e depois:  
MILO: Nunca me tratou mal, aliás, sempre foi muito bondoso, mas eu sempre achei que ele tivesse me escondendo um lado altamente pervertido, nada passava despercebido por mim. Cheguei, a tentar me manter longe dele para não me envolver emocionalmente. Mas quando percebi, tarde demais, ele já tinha entrado no meu coração e não queria mais sair de lá.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:  
MILO: Percebe que eu guardo alguma coisa dentro de mim que é nociva ao meu bem estar, tenta se aproximar de mim, mas eu me afasto ainda mais. Então ele percebe o motivo de toda sua preocupação com a jovem: Ele estava amando a pupila.

-Cena: Caroline como sempre, estava sozinha encostada em uma árvore observando a lua, não agüentando, ela começa a cantar uma melodia muito linda, mas muito triste, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela se conteve, prometera a si mesma que jamais iria chorar. Devagar, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas bochechas já vermelhas numa tentativa inútil de conter o choro.  
Ainda cantando, ela abraça as pernas e esconde o rosto e ouve uma voz "Carol... não chore..." ao ouvir alguém a chamando pelo apelido, uma veia pulsa em sua testa, mas ela não responde e fica quieta. Do nada, ela sente duas mãos a envolverem e a puxarem para um abraço, Milo a surpreendeu. "Mi - Milo... o que está fazendo aqui?" ela pergunta "Não quero que chore... a tristeza não combina com você" e ela, "já devia estar acostumada... eu nunca fui feliz" ai ele, "se você não mudar, pode perder as pessoas que ama" ai ela abaixa a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto e murmura num tom bem audível "então quer dizer que eu vou te perder?" o escorpiano arregala os olhos surpreso, ele nunca imaginou que um dia Caroline pudesse dizer algo como aquele. Passado o susto, ele a abraça mais fortemente e murmura em seu ouvido "não... você não vai me perder... já que foi assim... que me conquistou" ai foi à hora dela ficar confusa, e, ao virar o rosto para ele, sente um par de lábios forçando com os seus, e ela não o empurrou, pelo contrario, o abraçou contente, por pelo menos, ser necessária para alguém.

**Danda**

-Nome Completo: Tainá Branner

-Idade: 15

-Aparência: Cabelos até a cintura cacheado e loiro. Olhos castanhos, grandes. Traços do rosto delicado. 1,67 de altura. 51 kg. Seios fartos cintura fina e quadril arredondado.

-Personalidade: Extrovertida ao máximo. Esta sempre rindo e fazendo os outros rirem também. É raro está triste, mas sua tristeza também é contagiosa. Fala de tudo, sem papas na língua. N se intimida por nada. É hiper ativa. Não consegue ficar parada.

-O que gosta de fazer: rir e fazer os outros. Ler. Adora esportes radicais.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Ficar parada. Pessoas mal humoradas.

-Hobbys: Esporte

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Jogar futebol.

-Onde Treinou: Parque nacional de Yellowstone (viajei agora)

-Historia: Nasceu em São Paulo. Filha de uma brasileira com um americano. Quando os pais se separaram foi viver nos EUA junto com o pai. Joga futebol no parque com outros brasileiros. Uma vez em uma briga controlou bem a situação. Foi avistada por um cavaleiro que a convidou para treinar. Tainá aceitou na mesma hora.

-Armadura: Ursa Menor

-Descrição da armadura: Corpete bem assentado no corpo cinza brilhante com detalhes em laranja, com uma espécie de saia, "botas" até a cima do joelho do mesmo tipo do resto da armadura. Se precisar de mascara, tambem cinza com detalhes laranja do lado direito como uma tatuagem tribal.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: Bem aquelas roupas de colégio japonês, saia pregada azul claro, camisa branca com uma gravatinha a condizer com a saia, meio branca e sapatinho preto.

- Arma: Um par de sai

-Golpes: Seu golpe secundário é utilizado com o Sai que fica coberto por uma chama azulada, capaz de cortar ou perfurar qualquer armadura. O golpe principal ela consegue emanar calor de seu próprio corpo (um calor tão intenso que transforma tudo a sua volta em cinzas).

-Cavaleiro: Deba

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois:  
Deba: Vai se assustar com tamanhão dele… mas depois vai achá-lo o máximo. O melhor de todos.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:  
Deba: Vai gostar dela logo a primeira. Vão se dar muito bem. Ele vai acha-la cada vez mais bonita. Mas muito ativa, não conseguindo acompanhar seus passos.

-Cena: bem eu prefiro uma coisa repentina. Por exemplo, em um golpe errado dele, a acertar em cheio, preocupado ele corre para socorrê-la. Ele a abraça... Ai surge um clima e eles se beijam.

**Dri Lioncourt**

-Nome: Hathor Meskhenet (Hat)

-Idade: 19 anos

-Aparência: É ruiva, cabelos totalmente repicados chegam até a altura da cintura e tem um tom de vermelho bem forte, cor de sangue, olhos verdes brilhantes como duas grandes esmeraldas, pele levemente bronzeada, corpo bem definido, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, busto grande, boca vermelha fina sempre contraída em um sorriso e unhas bastante compridas sempre cuidadas impecavelmente. Além das tatuagens que ela ama, uma adaga pequena no pulso direito e duas asas de dragão fechadas nas costas. (Hathor diz que são fechadas, pois um dia, quando tiver conseguido tudo o que quer, ela irá abri-las).

-Personalidade: Aparentemente fria, faz questão de ser extremamente mal educada com quem não se afeiçoa muito; fala tudo que lhe vêm à cabeça quando está brava e acaba por machucar os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que seja sem intenção, por isso não conserva muitas amizades duradouras. Está sempre disposta a tentar algo novo e costuma não se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, gosta de viver intensamente cada segundo, sem se importar com o amanhã, sendo o seu lema "não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje". É egoísta ao extremo, se coloca acima de tudo, como prioridade e não mede esforços para conseguir o que deseja; está sempre perturbando alguém quando não tem nada para fazer é seu passatempo preferido tirar as pessoas do sério. Mesmo assim ela é uma amiga e companheira excelente, capaz de enfrentar quem quer que seja pelas pessoas que ama. Além disso, é dona de um sarcasmo que espanta qualquer um que converse com ela e também pelo fato dela gostar de dar indiretas aos outros, como se estivesse testando a inteligência deles.

-O que gosta de fazer: Perturbar os outros, luz da lua, tigres, subir em árvores, falar.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Receber ordens, mau-humor, tarados, tédio e qualquer tipo de inseto.

-Hobbys: ama ficar cantarolando musicas e se for pra deixar alguém com medo, musicas muito macabra.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Hathor tem ótimas habilidades culinárias, mas ela só sabe fazer doce.

-Onde Treinou: Vale dos Reis, Egito.

-Historia: Hathor é filha de uma francesa com um alemão, mas nasceu no Egito (por isso a aparência tão diferente dos nativos de lá.) onde viveu toda a sua infância e parte da adolescência. Desde pequena ela teve uma vida agitada, pois já corria atrás do que queria sem medir esforços, o que lhe rendeu o apelido petit determiné (pequena determinada), dado pela mãe. Hathor nunca gostou muito de trabalhar duro, mas ajudava sempre que podia, afinal, a condição de vida que tinha ao lado da mãe e do irmão mais velho não era tão ruim. "Mas se o pai não tivesse morrido eles estariam bem melhor", ela sempre pensava. Ao longo dos anos ela criou uma forte ligação com o irmão, sempre que precisava de ajuda, ou somente se queria conversar com alguém, recorria a ele. Às vezes os dois gostavam de levar alguns turistas para visitar as pirâmides, sempre escolhendo os que eles consideravam dignos de entrar em seus locais sagrados. Foi em uma dessas vezes que aconteceu um acidente que mudou toda a vida da garota. No dia eles estavam junto da mãe e mais sete turistas, dentro de uma pirâmide, acidentalmente o irmão pisou em uma pedra "solta", acionando uma das armadilhas do local. Várias pedras começaram a cair em cima deles, inexplicavelmente Hat conseguiu se salvar, mas desde então sempre tem pesadelos com o que aconteceu naquele dia, devido à culpa que ela sente em ter se salvado e o irmão ter morrido, ela jurou que faria de tudo para que aquilo jamais acontecesse de novo. Então ela jurou pra si mesma que nunca ia deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer de novo e resolveu começar o treinamento para ser uma amazona.

-Armadura: Grou

-Descrição da armadura: é feita de um cristal negro, praticamente indestrutível, coberta por algumas safiras e uma tiara pequena também de cristal.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga:  
Treino: Quando está treinando ela usa vestimentas mais leves e curtas uma espécie de top, saia até o joelho e botas.  
Folga: Mesmo estando em um santuário ela não deixa de usar roupas tipicamente egípcias, pois apesar de tudo AMA o seu país de origem. E chama atenção pelo seu modo "rainha do Egito" de se vestir, usa um top vermelho sangue, sai branca e um pouco rodada até a altura dos joelhos, sandálias rasteiras, vários anéis e um bracelete de cobra.

-Arma: Pequenos dardos envenenados.

-Golpes:

Espelhos da alma, ou como ela gosta de chamar, Spiegel der Seele. É basicamente uma ilusão muito forte, em que vários espelhos de mais ou menos dois metros cercam o adversário formando um círculo, os espelhos começam a ficar negros e neles aparecem imagens de pessoas que o adversário fez algum mal ou pessoas que ele ama, dizendo repetidamente coisas como "vc nunca foi bom o bastante", "te odeio" ou "vc me matou e agora vou te levar comigo". Quando quer acabar de vez com a mente do oponente, Hathor faz com que essas imagens "saiam" de dentro dos espelhos, deixando a pessoa completamente apavorada.

Círculo de fogo – como o próprio nome diz, ela forma um círculo de fogo em volta de si mesmo, para que o adversário não consiga atacá-la.

-Cavaleiro: Kanon

-O que ela acha dele antes e depois: Antes: Arrogante e prepotente são as palavras mais usadas tipo, ela acha que ele é uma espécie de castigo por ela ter feito alguma coisa ruim (só pode) e discute com ele o tempo todo.  
Depois: Lindo - adora ficar ao lado dele, mas ainda o acha convencido e sem vergonha.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois: Antes: Bonita, mas muito briguenta e às vezes maluca  
Depois: Ele continua achando à mesma coisa, mas adora a personalidade dela.

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus**

-Nome Completo: Kourin Amethyst Himejima

-Idade: 20 anos

-Aparência: Cabelo castanho claro cacheado e parcialmente volumoso até a cintura, solto ou preso em uma trança frouxa. Seus olhos são verde-água, ligeiramente puxados, tem uma pintinha logo abaixo do olho direito e seus cílios são longos. 1,67m de altura, pele alva, lábios rosados, corpo mediano e proporcional (não é um mulherão mas também não é nenhum palito)

-Personalidade: Uma pessoa calma e agradável, daquelas que consegue se misturar à multidão. Tem um forte senso de justiça e gosta de agradar, mas sem deixar que pisem nela. É um pouco tímida, e ver seu rosto vermelho não é algo incomum. Boa ouvinte, serve de ombro amigo para quem quiser alguém pra desabafar. Diplomática, é daquelas que faz de tudo para apartar uma briga. Não suporta desrespeito e ações desrespeitosas, repreendendo severamente quem age assim, passando nessas horas uma imagem de ser muito chata. Odeia ser zoada, só admitindo esse comportamento com ela de pessoas muito, muito próximas. Não tolera estupidez, sendo muito sarcástica ao rebater comentários inúteis.

-O que gosta de fazer: Dançar, cozinhar, treinar, passar o tempo com as amigas e o mestre.

-O que não gosta de fazer: aturar gente estúpida e desrespeitosa, faxina.

-Hobbys: dançar, ler, ouvir música clássica.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: dançar

-Onde Treinou: Cordilheira dos Andes, na parte que faz fronteira entre o Chile e a Argentina.

-Historia: Nasceu na Inglaterra, filha de um japonês e uma inglesa. Ao menos é o que lhe dizem, pois nunca conheceu os pais e passou a maior parte de sua infância em um orfanato. Sempre sentiu que tinha algo diferente das outras crianças, mas não conseguia definir o que era. Foi adotada por um casal japonês que acabara de abrir uma escola de dança em Londres, onde Kourin conheceu seu maior hobby e paixão. Era esplêndida no que fazia, mas nunca entrou em qualquer competição, para o desespero dos pais que eram campeões de dança e viam na filha adotada alguém que pudesse continuar seu legado. Aos 15 anos, tanto seus pais como a escola de dança foram vítimas de um incêndio em um verão muito seco. Não restou nada. Arrasada, Kourin decidiu nunca mais voltar àquele lugar e com dinheiro deixado para ela, saiu em viagem pelo mundo. Mas tanto em memória aos pais adotivos e por amar essa arte, nunca parou de dançar. Ao chegar à Grécia, sentiu que lá havia também aquele "algo diferente" no ar, que nunca identificou em nenhuma outra pessoa. Foi assim que descobriu o Santuário e que aquele "algo diferente" era seu cosmo, mais desenvolvido que os das pessoas normais, só que ainda não tão forte como os dos guerreiros de Athena. Decidiu ficar por lá para aprimorar essa energia e fazer parte dos protetores da deusa.

-Armadura: Altar

-Descrição da armadura:

Toda prateada com detalhes de linhas e curvas gregas em um tom mais escuro que espalham-se por todo o contorno da armadura. O peitoral cobre da linha das clavículas até o final da caixa toráxica. Uma espécie de coleira/gargantilha protege o pescoço, com as imagens de curvas gregas em sua volta e um círculo liso no meio. As ombreiras são meio retangulares e ao mesmo tempo arredondadas. A proteção dos braços vai até um palmo acima dos  
cotovelos e a das pernas até as joelheiras - também redondas. Tanto a parte dos braços como a das pernas têm detalhes que lembram pilastras gregas. A bota é de salto baixo. A proteção dos quadris é um cinto com o símbolo de um altar na fivela. A tiara corre todo o diâmetro da cabeça, tendo pequenos escudos na altura das orelhas mais ou menos do tamanho da palma da mão e três menores (um grande entre dois pequenos) no centro da tiara. Por baixo usa uma túnica branca até os joelhos, presa pelo cinto da armadura.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga:  
Treinamento: Um top preto sem mangas e de gola alta por baixo de uma camiseta branca curta e folgada meio caída nos ombros, deixando o umbigo à mostra. Calça bailarina e sapatilhas pretas.  
Folga: Blusas no estilo camponesas, calça jeans, variam entre botas e sandálias trançadas. Saias com comprimento mínimo acima dos joelhos a longas, variando o material entre jeans e tecidos mais leves. Camisa branca de zíper com manga 3/4. As cores variam entre preto, branco, tons de azuis, verde-água, roxos e lilás. Usa óculos de aro fino quando lê.

-Golpes:

Mercy of the Gods: Um ataque rápido com os punhos em pontos vitais estratégicos do adversário, proporcionando uma morte rápida e sem sofrimento.

Scan: acha os pontos fracos do adversário

-Cavaleiro: Aiolos

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois: Uma pessoa sábia e admirável por quem nutre um grande respeito, um ótimo cavaleiro. Gosta de passar o tempo com ele, e aos poucos vai se apaixonando por ele, mas por causa da timidez vai precisar de um empurrãozinho para admitir seus sentimentos.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois: Uma pessoa educada, ótima discípula, gosta de passar o tempo com ela e de fazer aquele rostinho ficar rubro. Acha fascinante vê-la dançar. Apaixona-se ao longo do tempo, cortejando-a sutilmente.

-Cena: Uma noite estrelada, os dois estão conversando no templo que seu mestre protege. Assunto vai, assunto vem... Até que o assunto é dança e ele pede que ela lhe ensine alguns passos de todos os estilos que ela conhece. Ela tenta, mas seu mestre mesmo sendo um ótimo guerreiro, é muito atrapalhado quando dança o que vai render boas risadas. Ela decide partir para passos simples de dança de salão, ensinando-o a conduzir. Mais calmo algumas voltas, os dois vão ficando mais próximos... De brincadeira, ele tomba o corpo dela para baixo, assustando-a e a segurando firmemente em seus braços. Seus rostos estão muito próximos (o dela muito vermelho), e após uma pequena e rápida declaração, ele toma os lábios dela.

**Aredhel Black**

-Nome Completo: Mégara Dunkelheit Stieg (alemão: rosa negra)

-Apelido: Meg (amigos), Engel der Schwärzung (é do alemão, significa: anjo das trevas. Apelido dado pelo pai), morena flor (dado pelo cavaleiro com quem ela ficar).

-Idade: 20 anos

-Aparência: Alta (1.78m). Tem cabelos num tom muito escuro de verde (parecem pretos, longe da luz), longos (abaixo da cintura), cacheados (parecem feitos com baby-liss) e com uma franja que facilmente cobre os olhos vermelhos e felinos que possuem leves traços dourados e estão sempre maquiados com Kohl. Usa sempre um cordão prateado com um pingente de rosa negra (brasão da família) A pele é morena e suas mãos são decoradas com pinturas de henna. As unhas longas estão sempre pintadas de negro. Adora tatuagens e tem três delas (anjo de asas negras na virilha, borboleta negra no calcanhar e uma tatuagem tribal que dá a volta em seu ombro direito). Seios fartos, cintura fina, pernas bem torneadas, braços fortes e dentes branquíssimos. Um fato curioso sobre ela é que, devido a um distúrbio nos canais lacrimais, ela chora sangue. Usa máscara, mas não por querer se igualar aos homens, mas para poder comê-los com os olhos.

-Personalidade: Ela é uma pessoinha meio confusa. Na maior parte das vezes é pervertida (em níveis extremados), irônica, sarcástica, engraçada, comilona (mas não engorda de jeito nenhum) carinhosa e boa ouvinte. No entanto, quando se lembra de certa pessoa fica melancólica, chorosa (vê-la chorando corta o coração de qualquer um) e extremamente retraída. Se o seu mau humor vier ela fica silenciosa, fria e intolerante... Por isso se mantém bem longe de qualquer um nesses momentos. É corajosa, independente e muito inteligente (mas a preguiça sempre fala mais alta); gosta de parecer indiferente ao que a cerca, mas na verdade... Ela é muito atenta aos mínimos detalhes. É muito talentosa em analisar as pessoas. É vingativa e tem um talento fora do normal pra mentir (herdado do pai). Sempre que possível, toca sua lira... Isso a ajuda a relaxar. É também muito vaidosa.

-O que gosta de fazer: Mestre, dormir, ler (parece uma biblioteca ambulante), gatos, doces (deve ter sido uma formiga na outra vida), praia (surfa muito), esportes de qualquer tipo, jogos (especialmente os de carta), fazer trapalhadas (é uma expert), olhar pro nada, bebidas, sexo (é quase uma ninfomaníaca), dinheiro, dançar, cantar, música no geral, flores, fuxicar a vida dos outros, ver o circo pegar fogo, armas, costurar, cozinhar, internet, perfumes, cremes e etc.

-O que não gosta de fazer: acordar cedo, treinar, arrumar a casa, cachorros, seu pai, insetos, fazer esforço, comidas apimentadas, peixe, frango, pessoas metidas, arrogância, inveja ("a inveja é a arma dos incompetentes".), tédio, silêncio, frio, falar do passado, dietas...

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Tocar sua amada lira

-Onde Treinou: Egito

-Historia: Sua mãe Sienna morreu no parto e ela foi criada por sua tia (Layla) até os quatro anos. Elas nunca tiveram uma residência fixa por que estavam sempre se mudando por causa do medo que sua mãe e sua tia tinham de alguém que ela não conhecia. No dia do seu aniversário de quatro anos um homem de cabelos negros, pele branca e olhos vermelhos cruéis às visitam na Espanha (onde elas estavam morando); ela descobre que era desse homem que elas fugiam seu pai, Kain Dunkelheit Stieg. Um rico alemão cuja fama não era muito boa já que a família dele descendia de assassinos, ladrões, nazistas e outras pessoas de natureza péssima. Ela é tirada de sua tia (que morreu pouco tempo depois), isso a marcou muito e é uma dor constante pra ela. Já na Alemanha, Mégara recebe todas as honrarias de uma menina rica, mas tem que conviver com os hábitos malignos de seu pai: violência gratuita, roubo, extorsão, chantagem, envolvimento com várias organizações criminosas, desrespeito aos valores humanos, tortura de pessoas que ele considerasse inferior e etc.Kain mantinha alguns prisioneiros numa área subterrânea de sua mansão na Baviera e os torturava sempre que possível; Meg os protegia e cuidava deles sempre que possível, o que fez com que o pai lhe desse o apelido de Engel der Schwärzung (devido a esse hábito e aos cabelos escuros e cacheados). Quando tinha 12 anos, conheceu um rapaz chamado Gellert Braun (um cavaleiro) e passou a conviver com aquele Engel de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis que era tudo que seu pai não poderia ser. Ele a leva para o Egito (fugindo, é claro. XD) e começa a treiná-la. No princípio a convivência deles era de irmão, mas conforme o tempo passava, eles terminaram por se apaixonar. Quando tinha 17 anos, ela e Gellert combinam de se casarem; só que antes disso ele volta à Alemanha para resolver um problema e não volta mais. Meses depois ela recebe uma carta comunicando da morte de Gellert e no mesmo dia seu pai a visita. Ele percebe que não poderá levá-la consigo, diz que ele sempre esperará por ela e se despede com um trecho da música preferida dele e da filha: "Von meiner brennenden Liebe, kann dich Klein Dämon erlösen. Von meiner brennenden Liebe, kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befrein." (tradução: Do meu amor ardente, nenhum demônio irá te libertar. Do meu amor ardente, nem Deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais). Nesse momenoto ela entende o porquê do medo de sua mãe (a obsessão que Kain despertava por tudo que amava) e que o pai, apesar de tudo, a ama muito (do seu próprio jeito).

-Armadura: Cassiopéia

-Descrição da armadura: Lembra um vestido feito de um material prateado com as cores preto, azul e prata acompanhado por uma longa capa branca. Possui uma longa asa negra e uma bota de salto longa. Não usa elmo, mas em sua cabeça fica um protetor semelhante à uma coroa.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: Blusas justas e decotadas, botas, saias, calças.

-Arma: Duas espadas japonesas com o cabo, ela guarda e lâmina negros e com a parte central em azul.

**-Golpes:**

-Cavaleiro: Mu

-O que ela acha dele antes e depois:

Antes: quem é esse alienígena com postura de "eu sou o foda", convencido, metido a escolástico e que pensa que é o dono da verdade. Depois: linda, maravilhosa, meigo, fofo, compreensível, bom de cama, de pegada, gostoso, tesão.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:

Antes: louca, demente, intransigente, irritante.

Depois: praticamente o mesmo que ela acha dele, só que somado à: uma jóia com um coração machucado que ele faria tudo pra curar.

-Cena: O digníssimo cavaleiro está passeando durante a noite e chega há umas ruínas inundadas. Os pilares que ainda estão de pé estão cobertos por flores e plantas que caem nas águas escuras. No centro das ruínas, sentada em um bloco imenso de mármore, está Meg. Ela está usando um vestido negro e seus pés estão tocando às águas e a lua está incidindo bem naquele ponto. Meg está com os olhos fechados, com lágrimas de sangue e tocando sua lira. Sem que ela perceba, ele se aproxima e enxuga as lágrimas que caem. Ela abre os olhos e ele diz: "Você realmente merece o apelido de Engel.". Ela responde: "E por quê? Minha alma é tão sombria assim?". "Não... Você é tão linda quanto um, meu amor.". Ele se aproxima dela e eles se beijam.

**Haru-chan17**

-Nome Completo: Yue Lawrence

-Idade: 17

-Aparência: cabelos tão negros que chegam a ser azuis, tão lisos que nada os mantêm presos, têm uma franjinha que contorna seu rosto, toda repicada, seus cabelos vão até a cintura, pele branca, macia como algodão e cheirosa como um perfume de rosas, olhos amendoados e de um azul bem vivido e chamativo, cílios finos e longos, nariz pequeno, lábios cheios e rosados, boca pequena, ela tem uma argolinha no nariz, bochechas rosadas, um corpo de dar inveja, com pernas bem torneadas, bumbum redondo, cintura fina e seios de um bom tamanho, possui mãos delicadas com dedos finos e cheio de anéis, as unhas sempre grande e bem feitas. Tem cicatrizes nos pulsos, ela sempre às esconde com munhequeiras.

-Personalidade: elétrica, maluca e engraçada. Sem juízo, desobediente e teimosa. Ela nunca se deixa abater por nada, é irritante e descuidada, sempre se metendo em problemas, carinhosa, meiga e gentil, mas estressada, irritadissa e durona, nunca leva desaforo quieta e sempre defende os verdadeiros amigos. Orgulho em pessoa, cabeça dura. Muito esperta e engraçada.

-O que gosta de fazer: comer, dormir, cozinhar, brincar, observar o céu, lua, noite, por do sol, animais, ler, fazer travessuras, frio, inverno, neve, andar sem rumo por ai...

-O que não gosta de fazer: pessoas mandonas, chatas, irritantes, metidas, arrogantes, mesquinhas, tímidas, falsas e mentirosas. Ela perdoa tudo, menos mentiras. Odeia carne, acordar cedo, dormir cedo, comida ruim, água gelada, silencio, calor e fogo.

-Hobbys: tirar os outros do serio sendo desobediente

-O que sabe fazer melhor: bagunça e se esconder (ela luta como uma ninja)

-Onde Treinou: no Japão mesmo

-Historia: Yue era uma estudante comum com uma vida comum e uma família comum. A menina era uma baderneira de primeira categoria, vivia fazendo travessuras e se dando mal na escola, o que deixava seus pais loucos da vida. Eles mandavam nela o dia inteiro, pediam para ela parar, mas não, Yue não parava. Yue nunca teve amiga, pois ela era considerada encrenca na escola, nem mesmo seu irmão mais velho a aturava, mas o que todos não sabiam e que ela fazia bagunça para chamar atenção, pois desde pequena, Yue nunca teve atenção dos pais que ficavam sempre bajulando seu irmão. Com medo de ser esquecida, a menina começou a aprontar, e mesmo depois quando tinha atenção de sobra, ela não parou aquilo já havia se tornado uma mania. E os pais não a suportando mais, a mandaram morar com seus antigo professor de luta, um homem muito gente boa e paciente, que conseguiu "adestrar" um pouco sua pequena aluna. Depois, quando já estava melhor, ela resolveu voltar pra casa, mas eis que acontece uma tragédia: sua família havia morrido em um acidente. A pequena não conseguiu suportar e tentou se matar cortando os pulsos, mas seu professor não deixou. E ela ficou um ano em depressão, antes de voltar a ser a Yue de sempre. Mas logo ao saber sobre as amazonas, seu professor a mandou para Grécia.

-Armadura: girafa

-Descrição da armadura: ela e toda branca parecendo marfim, e nas costas tem um detalhe parecendo asas, nas botas de cada lado tem uma asinha.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: masculinas, ela ama roupas masculinas, largas e escuras, se bobiar ate cueca ela usa.

-Arma: um leque gigante e senbons (agulhas grandes e afiadas q podem matar caso acertem um ponto vital)

-Golpes:

Ventos Mortais (nunca precisou usar esse ataque) ela abre o leque gigante por completo e o vento vai tão forte que parece um tornado cheio de penas afiadas como navalhas;

Tempestade de Agulhas, ela bate as mãos uma na outra e um vento forte com senbons acerta o inimigo e se acertar um ponto vital.

-Cavaleiro: Shion

-O que ela acha dele antes e depois:

Antes: ela o acha um controlador e irritante, não pode nem sair um dedinho da linha que já ta falando na cabeça dela e lhe dando castigos, de fato, ele consegue tira-la do serio melhor do que ninguém.

Depois: um lindo, mas ainda sim um cabeça quente que n tem paciência com ela por causa das travessuras e desobediências dela, mas um cara q com certeza ela passaria sua vida ao lado.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois:

Antes: uma menina energética e que precisa de disciplina urgentemente! Brinca e viaja muito, precisa ter na cabeça que a vida não e uma moleza, ela me irrita, mas e uma irritante e linda.

Depois: ainda e uma desobediente, mas e a minha desobediente.

**-Cena :**

**Natii**

-Nome Completo: Victoria Hourlou (Vicky)

-Idade: 16 anos;

-Aparência: Bem ela é aquele tipo de menina que parece gótica mais não é, tem a pele branca clara como à neve, clara como uma pérola, pérola mesmo, tem cabelos longos bem longos mesmo sem manchas nem espinhas ou nenhuma marca na pele (dizem na escola que ela faz tratamento de pele regularmente, bem isso eu já não sei se é verdade), que passavam da sua cintura, são um ondulado liso não chegam a fazer cachos mais não chega a serem ondulados, são vermelhos carro de bombeiro ela pinta porque eles ainda não lembram quando era loira, bem vermelhos mesmo CARRO de bombeiro, como sua pele clara combina muito, nisso ela possui os olhos azuis mais lindos que alguma menina poderia ter, bem azuis mesmo e claros de cílios negros e longos com as sobrancelhas bem finas mesmo, a boca carnuda e avermelhada lhe da um charme, tem 1,85 de altura é bem alta mais pesa 70 quilos e ao tem medo de falar 'Sou gordinha sim e dai? Cato mais menos que todas vocês aqui ida sala!' Pra toda as meninas ela adora se vangloriar, tem os seios Bem grandes mesmo impinados e redondos que leh dam um decote lindo, tem a cintura normal não eh muito fina, tem a coxas grossas bem grossas e o traseiro redondo, nao é magra mais chama atençã por seus dotes, suas 'comissões', como dizem na escola, bem ela gosta de roupas curtas pelos simples motivos dela AMAR mostrar seus pincergins e tatoo, tem uma picergin na boca uma argola, tem na lingua uma bolinha prata linda, tem um na sobrancelha direita, tem argolas que cobrem as duas orelhas tem uma argolinhas pequenina no nariz, tem no umbigo e um na bochecha [sim ela furou a bochecha aonde tem as famosas covinhas? ela tem uma percing lá nesse peercgin ela muda a cor regularmente [a bolinha agora esta rosa e no umbigo [bem tem em todos os lugares e tem 14 tatuagens tem um conjuntos de estrelinhas que começa no final da cintura e vai ate a sua virilha tem uma dragão na coxa direita e uma bruxa na coxa esquerda, tem seu nome tatuado na nuca bem pequenino tem estrelas nos dois ombros,

-Personalidade: É fria, ignorante, com uma boca muito suja, adora falar bobeira, melhor adora falar, detestas pessoas frescas mentiras e lerdas, é grossa, estúpida, está sempre prestando atenção nos erros dos outros, muito trabalhadora, não tem medo de pegar no batente, sincera e verdadeira, detesta falsidades, é forte e determinada, corre atrás do que quer e não desiste ate conseguir é indomável, corajosa e muito determinada, com ela na área não tem para ninguém, sem sentimentos, não liga para o sofrimento dos outros, pensam que 'ninguém liga pra ela, porque ela vai ligar para eles?' Pensa tem um coração frio por tudo que sofreu, não esconde nada, mas é uma pessoa boa, tem bons sentimentos se preocupa com os outros. É muito fiel a quem ama, quando ama se entrega de primeira mais quando percebe que vai lhe fazer mal, ela se transforma num bicho como se fosse alta proteção é realmente sem sentimentos é como uma defesa de pessoas ruins, pois ela pode ser ferida mais do que já se feriu, então decidi sempre ser fria e grossa as pessoas que se segurem, pois com esse seu jeito dá medo em qualquer um que passa perto dela, mais também e uma pessoa boa as vezes chora e chora é uma manteiga derretida mais em seguida assume a forma fria e grossa escondendo a sua franqueza iminente..

-O que gosta de fazer: Cantar, cantar, cantar SEMPRE em primeiro lugar, alguns fazem isso por simples prazeres mais isso é a vida dela, depois vêem sua família, o ar que ela respira seus amigos sempre leais e verdadeiros, ama RAP e HIP-HOP é sua vida, escrever e escrever muito mostrar seus sentimentos a partir das musicas que escreve, tem muito prazer em fazer compras em brechós e em lugares baratos 'Roupa cara é de gente fresca!' Como ela adora dizer, tem uma paixão por seus cabelos e cuida deles como se fosse seu filho, ouvir MUITA música, ela respira música, come, bebe tudo, e dormir, sim dormir muito.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Qualquer coisa que a irrite como pessoas lerdas, perguntas idiotas, pessoas distraída, muito animadas, muitos estabanadas, e qualquer tipo de inseto, bem isso que ela não gosta.

-Hobbys: Cantar, ouvir musica e cantar mais um pouco é gosta de ficar sem fazer nada, ficar vendo o céu e ouvindo rap muito rap que a deixa feliz.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Curar as pessoas e cantar

-Onde Treinou: Paris - França;

-Historia: A vida de Vicky é bastante conturbada, seu pai sempre desejou que ela nascesse um menino, mesmo tendo um filho mais velho Frederick que nunca pode realizar seus sonhos por ser paralítico. Quando Vitória nasceu ele teve uma grande decepção mais jurou por si mesmo transformar ela no que ele sempre sonhou que 'seu menino' fosse então lhe deu o nome de Vitória para ela sempre ser uma vitoriosa, quando Vitória tinha seis anos era uma menina alegre e feliz seu pai havia desistido de transformá-la no menino dos seus sonhos, mais um acidente tirou a vida de sua mãe transformando seu pai totalmente, e a menininha meiga e delicada foi transformada num ser que não levava desaforo pra casa, forte independente, que passava por cima de tudo para conseguir o que queria. Ela, junto a seu pai e seu irmão, se mudou para a França onde estava a maioria de seus parentes, lá seu pai a fez praticar todos os tipos de esporte (natação, corrida, futebol, vôlei, basquete, tênis, boxe, todos os tipos de luta) e também sempre a obrigou a ser a capitã do time. Fora a isso, ele a treinava nas lutas, como boxa, karate, judô. Com pouco tempo ela virou faixa preta, extremamente forte, rápida e inteligente. Além de todos esses treinos, ele a fazia ter aulas de computadores e saber mexer muito neles. Ela se tornou um tipo de soldado perfeito, pois era inteligente, forte, rápida, sem medo e etc. Seu pai sempre a tratou mal e com rudez para ela crescer odiando a todos. Sempre ter sede de vitória e querendo ser a melhor.Seu irmão sempre cuidou muito bem dela, era considerado seu pai e impedia que Vicky fosse usada para o mal, como seu pai sempre quis. Ao fazer 13 anos, seu irmão faleceu, vitima de uma bala perdida, isso revoltou Vicky fazendo com que ela passase a enxergar o mundo de forma cruel, cheio de corrupção e maldades. Seu pai a treinou ainda mais duramente, a fazendo roubar trapacear saquear para ele. Com 16 anos, se tornou uma ladra fortíssima, que nada temia. Era rápida, forte, sabia manusear armas como ninguém, tinha uma pontaria incrível, era um tipo de 'ladra perfeita' aquele tipo de pessoa que o governo adora usar mais como arma. Um dia enquanto ela fugia da cadeia, encontrou um homem sob uma ponte. Ele falou coisas que a comoveram e ele perguntou se ela queria ser treinada por ele. Ela disse o que mais ele poderia ensinar e ele respondeu que ela tinha um cosmo especial, do tipo que curava as pessoas, mas ela nada entendeu. Nessa hora a policia chegou e ele tipo que 'apelou' para isso disse que a ajudaria se ela aceitasse ser treinada para ser amazona de Taça. Ela disse que sim e ai vão levando até que bem a vida.

-Armadura: Taça.

-Descrição da armadura: Uma armadura em forma de taça de ouro cheia de pedras preciosas Gravadas nela.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga:  
Treinamento: Usa calças coladas e blusas soltas para poder treinar mais sossegada.

Depende quando: sem fazer nada gosta de moletons e tênis, mais quando sai se arruma e parece uma princesa.

-Golpes: poder de cura

-Cavaleiro: Saga.

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois

Antes e depois: Bem sempre se sentiu atraída por ele, mas também o acha um completo idiota.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois  
Antes e depois: Acha ela linda, mas não gosta do jeito dela de ser.

-Cena:

**Nina Schneizler**

-Nome Completo: Giovanna Lazio di Orlanielli (Giz)

-Idade: 17 anos.

-Aparência: Olhos azuis celeste, cabelos loiros platinados, lábios tipo Angelina Jolie. Extremamente magra e branca. Têm várias sardas e quando fica envergonhada ou com calor ou coisas do tipo, fica hiper vermelha. Tem uma tatuagem nas costas: um escrito em japonês ("liberdade") em volta de rosas vermelhas com espinhos. Um piercing de argolinha no nariz e outro piercing no umbigo. Tem 1,63m de altura; pesa 44 kg; 94 cm de busto; 63 cm de cintura; 15 de quadril e 56 cm de coxa.

-Personalidade: Doce, meiga, sensível, solidária, carinhosa, sozinha, simpática e calma. É muito querida pelas pessoas. É bastante frágil e todos estão tentando protegê-la de um perigo. É passiva e vê-la respondendo ou fazendo coisas inesperadas é impossível. Nunca fala ou faz sem pensar várias e várias vezes. Tem mais medo de machucar os outros do que a si mesma. É muito tímida, muito mesmo. Fica vermelha por qualquer coisa. Se tem uma pessoa que é muda, mas sabe falar, é ela, entra muda e sai calada de todos os lugares, a menos que alguém fale com ela. Nunca fica se gabando para os outros. Mas, depois de tudo que passou, começa a desacreditar na amor. Sempre confiou demais nos outros e isso a fez perder muitas amizades que considerava sinceras, por causa de traições. No momento, é muito difícil faze-la abrir-se com alguém e contar seus segredos, chega a ser fria nesse assunto.

-O que gosta de fazer: Ficar observando a Lua e as estrelas, lutar com objetos afiados e cortantes.

-O que não gosta de fazer: Lutar com os punhos.

-Hobbys: Lua, filmes de romance, flores, bichinhos de pelúcia, andar em bosques, banhar-se em riachos, lagos, lagoas e cachoeiras, estudar, ler (especialmente ficção fantástica, mangás e Tolkien), ballet clássico.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: Lutar com armas afiadas e/ou cortantes, dar conselhos e consolar.

-Onde Treinou: Reykjávik, Islândia.

-História: Foi a "causa" da morte da mãe, que morreu no parto. Mas isso não a impediu de viver uma meia-infância feliz com o pai, Ólav, e o irmão mais velho, Henry, eles entendiam o sacrifício que a mãe, Anne, tinha feito. Mas aos seus cinco anos toda essa felicidade viria à acabar, pois o tio, Ulmo, estava de olho na fortuna da família e arranjou um meio de tomar toda posse dela, matou Ólav. Mas esqueceu das crianças, então, teve que abrigá-las e "criá-las", afinal, Ulmo era o parente mais próximo. Ele então, passou a se aproveitar sexualmente das crianças. Essa era a condição para que Nina e Henry continuassem vivos, eles eram os seus "passa-tempos". Uma vez o tio malvado, exagerou na dose e matou o irmão de Nina, que jurou a ela que iria protegê-la. Mas a proteção não veio. Ulmo continuava com seus abusos, e Nina começava a não se importar mais. Era como se não sentisse mais nada. Deixou de acreditar nas ultimas palavras do irmão, aliás, deixou de acreditar em tudo e em todos. Nada mais importava, ela só queria sair daquela casa.

-Armadura: Peixe Austral.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: Durante o treinamento, usa um mini shorts preto de lycra e uma blusa regata branca cavada com uma parte-de-cima de biquini (cores variadas). Quando está de folga geralmente usa vestidos estilo Pandora e Hilda.

-Arma: Sais (facas iguais a da Elektra, sacas?) feitas de cristal, pérolas e prata.

-Golpes:

Austral Ghosts (ou Boreal Ghosts) – Espíritos demoniacos devoram a pessoa.

X-Callibum – Milhares de espadas voam na direção do oponente e não há como escapar.

Excalibur – Invocação da Espada Sagrada de Athena

Box of the Eternal Ice – O adversário é preso numa espécie de esquife de gelo eterno.

Força Congelante – Congela o adversário com gelo que contém fantasmas.

-Cavaleiro: SHURA!

-O que ela acha dele antes e depois: No começo, não passa de um simples cavaleiro. Nada mais. Com o tempo, ela percebe que a sombra e o passado que o cercam o deixam tão interessante quando um livro de Tolkien. Se aproxima, se tornam melhores amigos, inseparaveis. Depois percebem é que se amam e ficam juntos.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois: Antes, mais um guria para treinar. Uma relação extremamente 'profissional'. Aos poucos vai se encantando e apaixonando pelo seu jeito doce e meigo de ser. Se tornam amigos, ele esconde esse amor com medo de sua rejeição.

-Cena: Ela se banhava numa cachoeira perto do Santuário. Sabia que tinha alguém a observando. Mas, continua o banho. Vira de repente e atira uma de suas sais no intruso, prendendo a manga de sua blusa na árvore. Ela não estava nua, estava de biquini. Corre até o ser e vê que é ele. Quando consegue se soltar, só pensa em correr. Mas, fica paralisado pela beleza da moça. Sente um arrepio na espinha e percebe que estava ficando excitado. Tenta fugir dali mas ela o segura e faz um senhor interrogatório. Ele a puxa para si, colando os corpos. Beija-a. E ela não apresenta barreiras. Se entrega à ele.

**Sabaku no Ino-sama**

-nome completo: Nakayoshi Luna

-idade: 18 anos

-aparência: Possui cabelos cor de violeta lisos um pouco abaixo das costas normalmente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo; possui olhos violetas bem expressivos, calmos e serenos, normalmente expressando também preguiça (a culpa não é minha se esse personagem herdou minha doença incurável: preguicite aguda) quando tudo está calmo e tranqüilo; tem uma pele pálida e a estrutura do corpo visivelmente delicada assim parecendo uma bonequinha de porcelana; ela tem um corpo bem estrutural, tendo várias curvas bem delineadas. Na testa tem duas pintinhas roxas iguais a do Mú e do Shion. Tem a marca de um pentagrama na palma da mão (não, não é tatuagem).

-Personalidade: É uma garota realmente incrível, tem a mentalidade muito madura para uma garota de somente dezoito anos. Ela é super preguiçosa, mas ao mesmo tempo disposta para ajudar uma pessoa contanto que essa pessoa não malvada, arrogantes e derivados; sempre usando suas habilidades para fins positivos ela honra sua raça sendo uma verdadeira lemuriana. Nunca gosta de ver seus (a) amigos (as) tristes e sempre tenta poder ajudalos com o que pode. É uma boa amiga que sempre oferece o ombro amigo para seu amigo saber que pode chorar sobre ele ou estende a mão dizendo "fica tranqüilo (a), eu estou aqui para te ajudar e para te apoiar seja qual for a sua decisão ok? Afinal,é para isso que os amigos servem,faz parte do trabalho". Apesar de pensar, agir e falar assim ela é muito sensível, mas sempre tenta não transparecer quando está triste e é uma verdadeira romancista. Sempre madura calma e serena seja qual for à decisão sempre pensa antes de agir rapidamente, assim deixando visível seu extinto de líder natural, mas também sabe quando deve obedecer alguém, pois ela conhece o ditado "manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juíso". Mas também pelo incrível que pareça é um pouco tímida.

-O que gosta de fazer: Ela adora dormir, deitar debaixo de uma árvore e olhar o céu, mas prefere muito mais observar o céu estrelado a noite ou a lua juntamente com as estrelas. Ao mesmo tempo em que gosta de descansar, ela gosta também de fazer amizades e conversar tanto com quem tem uma personalidade perto da sua como também com quem é diferente dela para estar aberta a novas opiniões e ler livros ou ver filmes de comédias românticas, comédia e romance.

-O que não gosta de fazer: ficar de braços cruzados quando alguém importante para ela está em perigo e ela não pode fazer nada, brigar com as amigas e que peguem algo dela sem permissão da mesma e filmes de terror. Mas também não gosta de lutar sem um bom motivo.

-Hobbys: dormir, treinar, olhar o céu estrelado, olhar a lua, ler livros de comédia, romance e principalmente comédias românticas e cozinhar.

-O que sabe fazer melhor: lutar com armas brancas e corpo-a-corpo, e liderar tomando boas decisões seja qual for a situação.

-Onde Treinou: Japão

-Historia: Luna é uma dos poucos lemurianos existentes no mundo e foi adotada por um casal em que o pai era um lutador meio espanhol e meio brasileiro de artes marciais e a mãe uma lutadora que usa armas brancas e usa um estilo de luta suave japonesa. Eles como eram lutadores famosos não passavam muito tempo em casa, mas sempre que podia tentavam dar carinho a filha, mas ao invés de abraçar, falar que era a coisa mais preciosa deles eles sempre que podia treinavam ela para saber lutar muito bem e saber cozinhar bem também, mas as crianças do condomínio onde Luna morava tinham medo dela por ela poder ler mentes e levitar algo e a chamavam de aberração. Luna mesmo não tendo uma infância saudável era sempre amável às pessoas boas e aprendera a lutar muito bem dando orgulho aos pais. Depois de um tempo Luna foi pegando gosto por treinar e cozinhar tranqüilizando um pouco os pais e quando foi escolhida para treinar aceitou com gosto a missão.

-Armadura: Lebre

-Descrição da armadura:

Lebre: branca e prateada lembrando diamante e tão resistente quanto um, com um colã por baixo preto. A tiara é mais ou menos parecida com orelhas de lebre e os protetores para o pé com o resto da armadura tem uns detalhes bem leves em roxo.

-Roupas que usa quando esta treinando e quando esta de folga: quando está de folga usa uma blusa estilo baby look preta com zíper prateado na frente (O.B.S. a blusa chegava a uns três dedos acima do umbigo) de manga que chegava a uns oito dedos abaixo do cotovelo; uma calça preta que chega até o tornozelo com uma listra nem muito fina e nem muito grossa branca em cada lateral da calça (ou seja, uma na lateral direita e outra na lateral esquerda) com uma bota preta que chega a ser dois palmos acima do tornozelo não muito visíveis por causa da calça.Quando está treinando usa uma calça verde musgo larga com uma blusa baby look preta com manga que vai até 1 palmo abaixo do cotovelo e um tênis preto com detalhes em prata.

- Arma: qualquer tipo de arma branca.

-Golpes:

Força da gravidade: Nessa técnica, Luna combina sua telecinese com o seu cosmo e o arremessa para cima e depois fortemente para baixo.

Combos de Impacto: Combinando seu cosmo com sua habilidade em combate e seu teletransporte ela dá vários combos em uma grande velocidade: primeiro ela se teletransporta embaixo do inimigo e dá um forte chute certeiro nele que voa bem alto, mas não por muito tempo, pois ela se teletransporta e fica frente-a-frente com o inimigo e lhe dá um forte soco de direita na barriga com cosmo acumulado na mão, depois se teletransporta novamente só que para o lado direito do mesmo e lhe dá uma seqüência de chutes de direita e de esquerda em uma enorme velocidade e quando estão começando a cair ela dá um forte chute com bastante cosmo acumulado no pé esquerdo fazendo o oponente dar um giro no ar e Luna dá um rápido mortal para frente no ar com em seguida um chute potente no ombro do oponente o fazendo cair com um enorme impacto no chão.

Punhos diamante: Luna concentra grande parte de seu cosmo nos punhos fazendo-os brilhar juntamente com o cosmo parecendo diamantes brilhando a luz do sol e ela se teletransporta para frente do inimigo com grande velocidade e aplica poderosos socos em uma enorme velocidade que brilhavam em grande intensidade.

Espírito Guerreiro: É quando Luna queima seu cosmo com grande intensidade e vigor dando confiança aos seus aliados que estão no local e começa a dar poderosos socos em rajadas de cosmo que atingiam mortalmente o inimigo.

-Cavaleiro: Afrodite

- O que ela acha dele antes e depois: Acha no começo que é um cara bem descontraído, e bem bonito também pensando que só sentiria amizade por ele, mas como o destino é uma caixinha de surpresas ela acaba se apaixonando por ele com o convívio.

-O que ele acha dela antes e depois: No começo acha que é uma garota bem preguiçosa e despreocupada, mas que também é muito linda e que seria uma ótima amiga, mas como o destino é uma LINDA caixinha de surpresas ele acaba se apaixonando por essa preguiçosa que adora demais os amigos.

-Cena: Em uma noite estrelada com a lua cheia quando Luna estava treinando sozinha arduamente o seu domínio de espadas e visivelmente estava há muitas horas assim graças aos seus cortes simples, mas que ela manejava as espadas com tanta graciosidade e suavidade como se estivesse manejando simples penas ela encantou o cavaleiro que estava observando o seu treino atrás de uma árvore que avia naquela clareira o cavaleiro finalmente se deu conta que estava apaixonado pela amazona.

**Bom, acho que é isso...**

**Beijinhos para todas!!!**

**Qualquer duvida ou problema me avisem!!!**


	4. Cap 1  Discípulas e Viagens

**Capitulo 1 finalmente!!!!Dedicado a minha amiga Ana Cristina, que apesar de longe, ainda me guia em CdZ.**

**Santuário, Grécia**

-Obrigada por comparecerem a esta reunião cavaleiros. Sei que estão ocupados, mas tenho um assunto urgente a comunicar.

-E o que seria este assunto Athena?

-Meu cavaleiro de Aquário, é simples: você e os demais vão treinar novos pupilos! – respondeu Athena calmamente se sentado em seu trono fazendo os cavaleiros presentes se assustarem

-Mas você mesmo disse que estamos muito ocupados!

-Estão ocupados de não fazer nada Saga e não me diga que é mentira porque eu estou cansada de ver, ou melhor, ouvir você e seu irmão reclamando da falta de batalhas. Vocês deveriam agradecer a intervenção de meu pai para o fim dessas guerras entre os Deuses.

-Não estamos reclamando disso Athena, é que nos fomos treinados para guerrear e como você mesma disse, não temos ameaça de nenhum Deus faz um bom tempo. Estamos sem saber o que fazer! – disse Shaka

-Por isso mesmo Shaka. Assim vocês terão o que fazer e alem do mais, seus pupilos já iniciaram seus treinamentos faz uns anos. Eles viram apenas para completar. – respondeu Athena calmamente

-E quando eles vão chegar ao Santuário Athena? – questionou Mu

-Amanhã mesmo elas chegam e antes que me perguntem, eu já decidi quem será o pupilo de quem.

-Você disse "elas" Athena? – perguntou Milo sorrindo

-Ah, eu me esqueci de mencionar esse fato! – disse a deusa sorrindo marotamente – Vocês vão treinar amazonas.

-Mas nunca existiu um cavaleiro de ouro que treinou uma amazona! – Dokho olhou nos olhos da deusa esperando uma resposta e como esta não veio continuou – Não podemos fazer isso, é contra as regras!

-Ousa desrespeitar a ordem de sua Deusa, cavaleiro de libra? – disse a outra cerrando os olhos perigosamente

-Nunca faria isso minha Deusa, eu apenas questiono a sua decisão.

- Minha decisão já foi tomada há tempos. Agora vou lhes contar os nomes de suas discípulas e quando eu terminar, eu quero que peguem as suas pastas com seus nomes e vão organizar tudo para a chegada delas.

-Sim minha Deusa. – falaram os cavaleiros

-Ótimo! – disse a Deusa pegando uma pasta – Agora vamos ver... Kamus, sua pupila será Violante Cabral, a amazona de Ave do Paraíso. Ela treinou em Lisboa.

-Entendido Athena. – respondeu Kamus pegando a ficha da amazona

-Agora... Mú de Áries, sua nova discípula será Mégara Dunkelheit Stieg, amazona de Cassiopéia. Ela treinou com um antigo cavaleiro no Egito.

-Sim, minha Deusa. – disse o outro recebendo a ficha de Athena

-Shura, sua pupila veio da Islândia. Se chama Giovanna Lazio di Orlanielli.

-Desculpe por interromper, mas você disse Giovanna Lazio di Orlanielli? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Peixes a Deusa

-Sim. – Athena disse conferindo o nome da garota no papel – Agora o porquê de tanta curiosidade cavaleiro?

-Ela é minha meia irmã! – respondeu o outro com um ar de alivio – Pelo jeito ela conseguiu escapar de meu "querido" tio.

-Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã Afrodite. - falou Shura

-Assuntos longos e bem antigos da família, mas resumindo, fui proibido de me aproximar dela quando nossa mãe morreu. Vai ser interessante ver a baixinha lutando.

-Retornando aonde paramos: Shura, ela é a amazona de peixe austral. - Athena falou olhando para os próximos nomes na lista

-Notação feita Athena. Que engraçado Peixe, sua irmã também é amazona de Peixe, só que ela é de peixe austral.

-Continuando. – Athena disse cortando a resposta de Afrodite – Saga e Kanon, sua pupilas são respectivamente Victoria Hourlou, amazona de Taça que treinou em Paris, e Hathor Meskhenet, amazona de Grou. Esta ultima treinou no Vale dos Reis.

-Legal! – responderam os gêmeos juntos

-Cavaleiro de Câncer, sua amazona é Jéssica Muller, treinou no deserto Australiano e é detentora da armadura de Raposa.

-Raposa?!Isso vai ser interessante.

-Que bom que gostou. Aiolia e Milo, suas futuras discípulas são irmãs pelo que conta na ficha, mas elas não sabem disso e vocês não devem contar. Elas devem descobrir isso sozinha, reconhecendo o cosmo uma da outra. É parte do treinamento delas. Entendido?

-Sim. – disseram os dois juntos

-Perfeito. Aiolia, sua guerreira se chama Eydís Jónsdóttir, treinou no Alasca e é a protegida da constelação de Coroa Austral. Já você Milo de Escorpião, sua pupila se chama Caroline Coldibeli, é a amazona da constelação de Coroa Boreal e treinou na Inglaterra.

-Ganhamos as irmãs!Isso é tão legal! – exclamou Milo sorridente e feliz

-Shaka, cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, sua amazona treinou em Roma, se chama Amélia Rossoue Dominique Merchant, é a atual dona da armadura de lince.

-Esse nome não me é estranho. – pensou Shaka, mas respondeu apenas um sim com a cabeça

-Aldebaran, meu cavaleiro de Touro, você tem uma discípula conterrânea. Chama-se Tainá Branner e é a amazona de Ursa Menor.

-Uma brasileira como pupila. – falou o grande guerreiro – Vai ser muito bom treiná-la.

-Que bom que você gostou Touro só que ela treinou nos EUA. Agora Afrodite, sua amazona de lebre se chama Nakayoshi Luna e treinou no Japão.

-Uma amazona japonesa, e ainda da constelação de lebre. Espero que ela seja boa. – comentou o belo cavaleiro de Peixes

- Como a gente vai saber. Ninguém a conhece. – falou Milo sorrindo marotamente – Mas por se amazona ela deve ser muito boa

-Como ousa falar assim da minha pupila, seu escorpião safado!

-Mas foi você mesmo que perguntou se ela era boa.

-Ora seu detentor de uma mente poluída!Não era nesse sentido! – explicou Afrodite – Eu apenas queria saber se ela era uma boa guerreira, e isso em relação a suas técnicas e golpes

-Cavaleiros, parem de discutir! – ordenou Athena esperando o silencio dos guerreiros – Sagitário, meu fiel cavaleiro, sua pupila chama-se Kourin Amethyst Himejima e treinou na Cordilheira dos Andes.

-Entendido minha Deusa. – respondeu Aiolos

Bom, Dohko de Libra, sua discípula treinou na Mongólia. É a amazona de Tucano, se chama Cali Sonfir.

-Tucano. Faz tempo que ninguém usa essa armadura, não é Shion?

-A ultima vez que me lembro foi durante a penúltima luta contra Hades. Agora que terminamos com as informações, cada uma pode voltar para sua casa.

-Não ainda Shion, falta uma garota. – disse a Deusa

-Mas todos os cavaleiros de ouro já sabem quem serão sua novas discípulas.

-Nem todos ex-cavaleiro de Áries. A ultima garota se chama Yue Lawrence e também treinou no Japão. É a amazona de Girafa e seu tutor será você Shion!

-Mas eu sou o mestre do santuário, não treinou ninguém desde Mú. – questionou Shion a Deusa

-Eu sei disso Shion e como eu já expliquei antes, não quero ouvir nenhum questionamento de minhas decisões. Nem mesmo de você. Agora que todos já sabem sobre suas discípulas, quero que preparem os quartos delas em suas casas. Os treinos começam semana que vêm e elas chegam amanha de manha. Tatsume ira aguardá-las no aeroporto e logo depois trazê-las para o Santuário.

-Sim Athena.

**Sidney, Austrália**

-Sim mestre, não se preocupe!Vou terminar meu treinamento e voltar para casa o mais rápido o possível! - disse a amazona de Raposa se despedindo se deu mestre

-Que Athena te proteja minha pupila!

-Pode deixar que ela vai me proteger e eu também sei me cuidar bem!

-É desta parte que eu tenho mais medo...

-Mas não devia mestre!Você me treinou e ensinou tudo o que sabe para mim. Devia confiar mais em mim!

-Desculpe por isso Jéssica, você tem razão. É que depois de todos esses anos te treinando é difícil dizer adeus... Você é a minha família.

-Você não esta dizendo adeus mestre! E sim, até mais. Pode deixar que eu volto. Agora tenho que ir, já estão chamando os passageiros do meu vôo para a Grécia.

-Sim. Entre logo e qualquer coisa me chame!

-Até mais mestre...

**Tókio, Japão**

-Ultima chama para Athena, Grécia. Favor de comparecer os passageiros do vôo 4567 ao portão de embarque.

-Bom, acho que esse é o nosso vôo. Mestre, obrigado por todos esses anos de ensinamento. Estarei bem. – falou uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis – Vamos logo Lebre!

-Já estou indo Yue. – respondeu uma garota de cabelos de cor violeta arrastando uma enorme mala pelo corredor do aeroporto – Não custa você me esperar um pouco.

-Como fui arranjar uma companheira de vôo tão lerda. Luna vamos logo!

-Pronto, já to aqui Girafa!

**Cairo, Egito**

-Ainda bem que você é minha conterrânea, assim não viajamos sozinhas para o Santuário! – exclamou a garota ruiva para a outra

-Concordo Hat!Mas vamos logo porque já estão embarcando os passageiros do nosso vôo. – respondeu a outra garota de cabelos cacheados verde

-Tudo bem Meg. Sabe, eu gosto muito do seu colar. – comentou a ruiva para a outra

-Esta rosa negra é o brasão da minha família. Minha mãe que me deu.

-Que legal!Olha, são os nossos assentos!

-Eles mesmos Hat!

-Será que nossas armaduras estão bem?

-Lógico que sim!Tanto a minha de Cassiopéia quanto a sua de Grou estão etiquetadas como frágil, por mais que não sejam.

-Não gosto quando fico longe dela Meg.

-Nem eu Hat. – concordou a garota de cabelos verdes

**Roma, Itália**

-Já falei que vai estar tudo bem comigo vovô!Não precisa se preocupar tanto!O senhor sabe que eu sei me proteger muito bem! – fala uma garota de longos cabelos loiros

-Amélia, você é a minha vida, não quero que se machuque por nada.

-Você se preocupa demais. Esqueceu-se que eu sou a amazona de Lince?

-Como eu iria esquecer o motivo de orgulho da família, mas voltando ao lugar onde paramos, fique longe dos cavaleiros, não ande sozinha no Santuário e sempre use a sua mascara. Cuidado com Escorpião, ele tem fama de ser mulherengo e você é muito bonita para ser dele.

-VOVÔ!Pare com isso você sabe a quem eu pertenço e por isso mesmo que eu não vou tirar minha mascara na presença de outros cavaleiros.

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o seu novo mestre?

-Pietro apenas me informou que ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, mas não sei quem é.

-Não gosto dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mas se seu mestre disse que ele é uma boa pessoa, então confio nele.

-Ótimo!Agora eu tenho que embarcar Vovô!Se cuida!

**Lisboa, Portugal**

-Deve ser difícil ter que pegar uma conexão para ir para Grécia, mas você estava no Brasil visitando a sua família, não é Tainá? – perguntou uma garota de olhos azuis esverdeados e cabelos loiros

-Um pouco Violante. Mas como não sei quando vou voltar do Santuário resolvi sair antes dos Estados Unidos e ir para o Brasil. – respondeu a outra garota de olhos castanhos e cabelos cacheados

-Meu mestre me explicou um pouco, você é a amazona de Ursa Menor não é?

-Sim, consegui minha armadura faz poucos meses.

-Que legal. A minha armadura de Ave do Paraíso eu consegui há dois meses.

-Ave do Paraíso?Interessante. Mas me conta como é treinar em Lisboa?

-Diferente, mas é bom, ainda mais quando você sai do treino e pode ir comer um pastel de Belém.

-Nossa viagem para Athenas vai ser muito boa!

**Reykjávik, Islândia**

-Você entendeu direitinhas as instruções querida? – perguntou uma senhora de meia idade a uma garota que lia atentamente uma carta

-Claro que sim Nana!Eu já li a carta do Santuário umas dez mil vezes para me certificar de tudo. – respondeu a menina de cabelos loiros platinados

-Não acredito que já vou me separar de você Giz!Parece que foi ontem que te conheci. – comentou a senhora chorando

-Nana, não chore!Eu vou estar no Santuário de Athena, vai estar tudo bem comigo!

-Querida, eu sei, mas já estou com saudades de você.

-Ah Nana!Eu adoro você sabia?

-Eu também gosto muito de você Giz, te criei como uma filha, e meu filho fez questão de treinar como uma valente guerreira.

-Agora eu vou poder achar o meu irmão, não é legal?

-Quando encontrar Fillipe peça para ele entrar em contato comigo. Agora entre logo, seu vôo esta para sair!

-Pode deixar Nana!

-Que Athena proteja minha amazona de Peixe Austral!

**Montreal, Canadá **

-Que saco de conexão de avião!Dava muito bem para ir direto do Alasca para Grécia, mas não, ela tinha que comprar um vôo com conexão no Canadá. – reclamava uma garota olhos azuis, pele clara e cabelo loiro

-Eu ouvi isso Eydís Jónsdóttir. – disse uma mulher se aproximando da mais nova

-Ainda bem que ouviu, assim da próxima vez você acerta e compra um vôo direto para a Grécia. – Eys disse

-Quem comprou a passagem não fui e sim o Santuário, então não brigue comigo.

-A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer e ter uma conversa com Athena sobre o modo de transporte de seus guerreiros...

-Você não muda mesmo, desde que chegou ao Alasca, é a mesma pessoa.

-Ainda bem que não mudei se mudasse iria me tornar uma copia de meu mestre.

-Duvido que você fale isso caso ele estivesse aqui.

-Não sou louca e não quero morrer antes de conhecer o Santuário e meu novo mestre... Falando isso, como é o nome dele mesmo?

-Aiolia de Leão, um dos doze cavaleiros de ouro de Athena.

-Aiolia, será que você vai me agüentar? – pensou a amazona

-Eys, acho que agora nós nos separarmos, você vai para o santuário e eu volto para casa.

-Vou sentir saudades Katrina, cuide bem daquele carrancudo por mim.

-Pode deixar, eu prometo para você, agora vai logo amazona de Coroa Austral.

-É muito legal quando você me chama de amazona de coroa austral, soa importante.

-Mas você é importante querida, mas vai logo! – disse Katrina empurrando à outra para o portão de embarque

**Paris, França**

-Onde esta a amazona de Taça, ela deveria chegar aqui há quase uma hora. – disse a garota de cabelos negros enquanto olhava seu relógio

-Você deve ser a amazona que veio da Mongólia, não é? – perguntou Victoria vendo a outra carregar uma paquinha com seu nome, como se estivesse a esperando

-Sim, eu mesma.Cali Sonfir, amazona da constelação de Tucano que aguarda neste aeroporto a sua presença há uma hora.

-Sei. – respondeu a outra – Como você se apresentou, eu também gostaria de fazer o mesmo, mas antes de tudo, mês desculpe pelo atraso, tive problemas com o transito ate aqui.

-Você esta redimida. – falou Cali sorrindo

-Obrigada. Meu nome é Victoria Hourlou, amazona de Taça, ao dispor de Athena.

-Então somos duas. Eu pensei que eu ia me atrasar por causa do mau tempo na Mongólia, mas consegui pegar o vôo certo e cheguei no horário previsto...

-Ainda bem, assim você não perdeu o vôo para Grécia. – respondeu a ruiva

-Não sei por que não fui direto para lá. Meu mestre que comprou a passagem disse que eu deveria te esperar no aeroporto de Paris.

-Vai ver ele não queria que você chegasse sozinha no Santuário.

-Mas nos não vamos. O Santuário mandou alguém ficar nos esperando no aeroporto.

-Não sabia disso... Mas melhor para nós.

-Concordo, mas me diz uma coisa, é verdade que nosso mestres vão ser os cavaleiros de ouro?

-Segundo o meu mestre sim, mas eu não sei quem vai ser de quem...

-Ah, tudo bem, não importa. Só de ser treinada por um cavaleiro de ouro já é bom demais.

**Buenos Aires, Argentina**

-Essa historia de que na Grécia não vai frio, só me fez sentir mais frio. – comentou uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados

-Ninguém mandou você querer ir pronta para Athenas e não usar um moletom.

-Se você não fosse meu mestre eu juro que te mandava para a pqp.

-Ainda bem que sou então.

-Não sei como deixaram um ser como você ser cavaleiro de Athena, você é mais maluco do que todos.

-Sou um maluco que te salvo de todas as encrencas que você se mete...

-Por isso que eu te amo! – disse a amazona de altar abraçando seu mestre

-Interesseira e falsa você heim?!

-A propósito, aquela garota da boate ligou ontem para o quarto do hotel, mas como você não estava eu falei para ela ligar de novamente hoje.

-Que horas ela iria ligar Kourin?

-Bom, vendo pela posição do sol... Meu relógio diz que é daqui a cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos? – Kourin afirmou que sim com a cabeça – Querida, se comporte na Grécia, nada de sair com cavaleiros, de sair brigando com todos a sua volta e não se meta em confusão, meu nome esta em jogo!Agora eu to indo, minha dama aguarda que eu atenda ao telefone.

-Ele não muda mesmo. – disse a amazona entrando no avião para a Grécia

**Londres, Inglaterra**

-Ainda bem que eles não vieram, não gosto de vê-los chorando. – pensou a garota de cabelos castanhos enquanto se sentava em seu lugar do avião – Grécia. Espero que consiga encontrar você irmã. Tenho confiança nas decisões de Athena, mas ficar separa de você esse tempo todo não é fácil...

-Senhorita, por favor, aperte o sinto de segurança por que já vamos decolar. – disse a aeromoça tirando Carol de seus pensamentos

-Sim, pode deixar. – respondeu a amazona de coroa boreal enquanto apertava seu cinto de segurança

-Bem vindo ao vôo 7869 para Athenas, Grécia. Espero que tenham uma boa viagem...

-Estou indo minha irmã, me aguarde Santuário. –pensou a amazona

-... Quatro horas de viagem ate pousarmos em Athenas. Boa viagem.

**Notas da Autora:**

**Oi gente!Antes de tudo, me desculpem pela demora para postar o capitulo, mas começaram as minha aulas e terceiro ano é muito dificil, quem esta nele ou passou, sabe disso.**

**Esse primeiro capitulo é mais de apresentação e o segundo tambem vai ser, pois as amazonas vão chegar ao Santuario e conhecer seus mestres.No segundo, elas terão uma semana de folga antes que os treinos comecem, então elas vão conhecer o Santuario interio e tambem um pouco de Athenas...estou pensando em fazer uma saida para uma boate, assim elas ficam mais soltas e os cavs. tambem.**

**Por hoje é só.Obrigada pela paciencia e qualquer coisa me avisem!!!**

**Isa Espíndola**


	5. Cap 2  A chegada

**Aeroporto de Athenas, Grécia**

-Elas estão atrasadas Tatsume! – falou uma garoto de no maximo 10 anos para o senhor ao lado dele

-Eu sei Kiki. Esse maldito caos aério esta atrapalhando tudo. – respondeu o senhor olhando seu relógio – Bom, vamos ter mais um pouco de calma, logo elas chegam.

-Eu falei para o mestre Mú me deixar buscar a minha nova companheira de teletransporte, mas ele não deixou. – comentou Kiki – Estou curioso para saber como ela é.

-Todos estão... Olha Kiki, o vôo da Inglaterra acabou de chegar, você não quer ir ao portão de desembarque receber a inglesa?

-Por mim tudo bem. Já volto. – respondeu o garoto correndo pelo salão do aeroporto procurando o tal portão de desembarque

Enquanto corria, Kiki não percebe a presença de alguém a sua frente e acaba por trombar com esse ser...

-Desculpa moça, foi sem querer! – falou o garoto

-Sem problemas. Eu também estava avoada e não vi você... – respondeu a moça de cabelos pretos

-Bom, agora tenho que ir, ate... - Kiki foi interrompido pela chegada de outra garota de longas melenas violetas

-Finalmente te achei Yue!Custava você me esperar um pouco, eu apenas fui ao banheiro!

-Ah Luna!Eu tive que ver se o pessoal do Santuário já havia chego... Não podemos os deixar esperando...

-Yue não comente essas coisas em públicos!Esqueceu-se que não podemos falar nada sobre aquele lugar?

-Você disse Santuário? – perguntou o garoto

-E quem é você por acaso? – indagou Luna ao ruivo

-Esse é o garoto que eu trombei Luna, mas é verdade eu não sei que é você!

-Eu sou Kiki, aprendiz do mestre Mú, cavaleiro de Athena. – respondeu o garoto estufando o peito, orgulhoso de ser o que era

-Olha só, achamos nossa porta para Santuário!Eu sou Yue, amazona de girafa... E essa aqui é Luna, amazona de lebre. Estávamos procurando por vocês.

-Finalmente chegaram!Eu e Tatsume estávamos há muito tempo aqui no aeroporto... Mas tenho que achar a garota da Inglaterra. O avião dela acabou de pousar.

-Então vamos com você não é Luna?

-Por mim tudo bem. Como a inglesa se chama Kiki?

-Carolina, me esqueci do sobrenome dela...

-Tudo bem, vamos logo... Se formos para o portão de desembarque nós a acharemos mais rápido. Parece que este vôo fez uma conexão com a Itália, provavelmente a italiana também estará com a Carolina.

-Bom. – falou Kiki olhando para uns papeis– A italiana se chama Amélia segundo a ficha.

-Como somos burra Luna!Nós somos amazonas e elas também são, é só usar nosso cosmo para chamá-las.

-Que amazonas heim, nem para lembrar isso. Deixe comigo! – respondeu Luna elevando seu cosmo

-Ótimo, assim elas vem até nos. - exclamou Kiki – Contando com vocês duas, são quatorze amazonas e todas estavam em vôos sincronizados para chegar ao mesmo horário. Então...

Kiki foi interrompido pela chegada de Tatsume acompanhado por cinco moças usando mascaras e carregando suas respectivas armaduras.

-Todas nós ouvimos o recado pelo cosmo da garota de cabelo violeta. Eu sou Mégara, amazona de Cassiopéia. Esta é Jéssica Muller, amazona de raposa, a outra se chama Tainá de Ursa Menor e a portuguesa é a Violante de Ave do Paraíso. A ruiva ao meu lado se chama Hathor, amazona de grou.

-Muito prazer. – respondeu à ruiva – E vocês são?

-O ruivo aqui se chama Kiki, aprendiz do mestre Mú e futuro cavaleiro de Áries. As duas aqui comigo são a Yue e a Luna.

-Olá. – responderam as duas garotas juntas.

-Agora que todos se conheceram eu vou levá-las para a mini bus. Kiki encontre as outras garotas, vou pedir para outro motorista vir buscá-las, pois a senhorita Saori pediu que eu as levasse agora para o Santuário.

-Esta bem. A gente se vê no santuário meninas. Até mais.

Assim que Tatsume saiu com o primeiro grupo, Kiki foi em busca das outras garotas. Segundo a ficha que Saori havia lhe dado, ainda faltavam sete amazonas, a italiana esta no mesmo vôo com a inglesa, e uma tal de Victoria de Taça estava acompanhada da amazona de Tucano. As outras que estavam sozinhas era a islandesa Giovanna, Eydís de Coroa Austral e Kourin de Altar.

Elevou seu cosmo procurando sentir as amazonas e logo que encontrou se teletransportou para próximo delas.Não teria problemas pois somente seria visto por quem possui um cosmo elevado e também, seu mestre não saberia.

-Pelo amor de Zeus, você quer me matar de susto! – gritou uma garota loira ao lado de uma ruiva e outra morena que se matavam de rir

-Calma Giu, o garoto não fez por mal.

-Fale por você Victoria. Olha aqui garotinho, tome cuidado, as pessoas podem ver você fazendo isso e como eu, ter um ataque do coração.

-Giu, não se preocupa, o garoto sabe quem somos não é?

-Sim, eu sou Kiki. Vocês devem ser as amazonas de Taça, Tucano e Peixe Austral.

-Isso mesmo. Nós estamos com outras quatrp amazonas, mas elas foram ao banheiro.

-Elas acabaram de chegar, sabe como é, assuntos femininos...

-Tanto faz, vou ver se o motorista já chegou vocês poderiam ir depois para a saída perto do café Pathenom?

-Tudo bem, mas acho melhor uma de nós irmos com você. Você pode ir com ele Cali?

-Por mim tanto faz. Vamos logo garoto, que eu quero minha cama.

Logo depois, o resto das amazonas estavam a caminho do Santuário. Não era muito longe, mas devido ao transito de Athenas eles levariam uma meia hora para mais até chegar.

Enquanto elas conversavam no ônibus o outro grupo chegava ao Santuário e eram recebidos por Saori e alguns cavaleiros.

-Minhas queridas amazonas. Sei que estão cansadas e famintas por isso vou ser rápida para que vocês possam descansar. Eu sou a reencarnação da deusa Athena e estes são meus cavaleiros de ouro. Vou chamar seus nomes e gostaria que vocês dessem um passo a frente, assim eu mostrarei seus mestres e vocês iram para suas casas. Antes que me esqueça, amanha o café será na meu templo, pois vocês conheceram as outras e eu lhes explicarei sobre seus treinamentos. Por favor, amazona de Cassiopéia.

-Presente. – respondeu uma garota de cabelo verde usando um moletom preto e calça jeans

-Mégara, seu mestre será Mú de Áries. – Athena falou apontando para um homem de aproximadamente 25 anos e cabelos lavanda. – Mú, leve-a para a sua casa.

-Sim Athena, me acompanhe senhorita.

-Agora, Violante Cabral, amazona de Ave do Paraíso, seu mestre é o cavaleiro de aquário.

-Muito prazer senhorita. – respondeu um homem de cabelos azuis - Sou Kamus seu novo mestre.

-Acha, o prazer é meu. Podemos ir?

-Lógico, venha comigo.

-Kanon e Guilherme, suas pupilas são Hathor e Jéssica. Garotas, seus mestres levaram vocês ate suas casas.

-Sim. Eu sou a Jéssica e a ruiva aqui é a Hathor.

-Ótimo. Você vem comigo e sua amiga vai com o Kanon.

-Deba, sua discípula é esta aqui. – falou Athena apontando para uma loira

-Vamos Tainá, eu levo suas coisas.

-Obrigada mestre. – respondeu Tainá ainda assustada com o tamanho de seu mestre.

-Afrodite, esta é Luna, sou aprendiz.

-Prazer senhorita. – respondeu o belo cavaleiro entregando uma rosa para a garota de cabelos violeta

-Obrigada cavaleiro. – falou a outra encantada com a beleza e educação do homem a sua frente

-Bom Shion sua pupila é a ultima que ficou: Yue de Girafa.

-Prazer mestre. Vou me dedicar muito ao seu treino. – disse Yue fazendo um gesto de agradecimento ao mestre.

**Notas da Autora:**

_**Finalmente o segundo capítulo!Gostaria de pedir desulpa pela demora mas neste segundo semestre eu estou prestando vários vestibulares (usp, unesp, puc, facamp e unb) e por isso é que eu demorei muito para escrever esse capítulo.Minhas leitoras, se eu errei alguma coisa me avisem porque estou sem uma beta para corrigir meus erros.Agradeço a paciencia de vcs e assim que puder posto o proximo capítulo.**_

**_beijosss_**

**_Isa Espíndola_**


	6. Cap 2 A Chegada 2

**Oi leitores!!Bom, como prometido, o proximo capitulo de "Em treinamentos". Esse demorou um pouco mais para eu escrever, maseu gostei tb!!**

**beijos**

**obs: os personagens do Cdz não me pertencem!**

* * *

Assim que a primeira leva saiu, Athena pode descansar em seu trono e refletir sobre as novas pupilas. Será que tinha feito a coisa correta em decretar essas garotas para os cavaleiros de ouro? Algo lhe dizia que sim, mas será que estava certa... Teria muitos problemas, sabia que eles iriam brigar muito porem era necessário para crescerem. Ah, como queria saber o final desde inicio. Lembrava que levou muito tempo para escolher cada discípula para os cavaleiros; Cada personalidade diferente que estariam sobre o mesmo teto. Que Caos lhe desse paciência para agüentar tudo.

Logo as outras amazonas estariam chegando... Os demais cavaleiros também. Era hora de se preparar e ir recebê-los. Sete guerreiras esperando por mestres... É, onde havia se metido. Avistou da janela as garotas chegando e pelo cosmo que sentiu, seus cavaleiros já estavam a espera. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, pegou sua pasta e foi ate a entrada.

-Meus cavaleiros, sua discípulas já estão no santuário. Logo se conheceram. Espero que se dêem muito bem.

Esperar não tinha problemas, mas a ansiedade que rondava a todos na sala era muita... Olhares vagos, descontrole do cosmo, mãos suando... Tudo isso acontecia nos cinco minutos que passaram até a entrada das garotas.

-Bem vindas meninas, espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem. Como eu disse as outras, vou ser rápida; Amanha teremos um "brunch" neste local, para que todas se conheçam melhor. Seus mestres mostram seus quartos em sua novas casas. Por favor, Giovanna de Peixe Austral. Seu mestre é Shura de Capricórnio.

-Estou aqui mestre! – respondeu uma loira de piercing no nariz carregando uma enorme urna em suas costas

-Muito prazer hermosa, soy Shura. Vamos? – perguntou o cavaleiro espanhol

-Agora, amazona de taça?

- Victoria Hourlou se apresentando. – respondeu uma ruiva

-Ótimo, seu mestre é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga.

-É esquentada? – perguntou o cavaleiro a ruiva

-Não entendi.

-Esquece. Vamos para casa.

-Tudo bem. – falou a ruiva seguindo Gêmeos

-Bom, vamos ver... Caroline de Coroa Boreal?

-Eu Athena – respondeu uma garota de olhos castanhos

-Milo, esta é a sua discípula – disse a Deusa

-Olá garota. – falou o dourado olhando a garota com um sorriso sedutor estampado nos lábios

-Bom dia mestre!Será que podemos ir?Estou cansada.

-Por mim tudo bem. Por aqui. – respondeu mostrando-lhe o caminho

Caroline seguiu o cara chamado Milo. Ao passar por uma garota sentiu uma arrepio. Olhou para loira que também a olhava, mas continuou o seu caminho, sem se importar para tal coisa.

-Aiolos de Sagitário e Aioria de Leão, por favor venham até aqui. Agora por favor, Kourin Amethyst Himejima e Eydís Jónsdóttir.

Ao ver que as duas se aproximaram, Athena continuou:

-Kourin de Altar, seu mestre é o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

-Tudo bem mestre?

-Tudo sim amazona.

-Eu tenho nome sabia? – argumentou a outra ao ser chamada de amazona

-Eu sei sim, mas terá que ganhar o direito de usá-lo aqui no Santuário. Siga-me, vamos para a sua nova casa.

-Fazer o que. – respondeu a outra colocando a armadura nas costas e seguindo o cavaleiro

- Eydís Jónsdóttir, amazona de coroa austral, como você pode ver, seu mestre é este.

-Não se preocupe garota, não sou tão rígido como meu irmão, mas nem por isso vou pegar leve com você.

-Por mim esta combinado, mas você vai me chamar pelo nome não é? –perguntou a Loira

-Lógico Eydís. Vamos para casa?

-Claro mestre.

-Agora as que faltam: Cali Sonfir e Amélia Rossoue.

-Cali de Tucano, seu mestre é o cavaleiro de Libra, Dohko. – disse Athena apontando para um homem encostado a parede – Dohko leve-a para casa.

-Sim minha Deusa. Por favor, me siga amazona de Tucano.

-Amélia de Lince. Já sabe quem é o seu mestre não é?

-Claro minha Deusa. – respondeu à loira pegando a sua armadura e indo até o cavaleiro que estava de olhos fechados

-Eu estou cansada da viagem. Vamos para casa Buda? – falou a outra encarando o dourado que estava impedido de ver o seu sorriso por causa da mascara

Shaka abriu os olhos ao ouvir a amazona lhe chamar pelo apelido que não ouvia há muito tempo. Desde que terminara seu treinamento em Roma. Quem era ela? Como sabia o seu nome. Era impossível alguém saber. Aquela pupila que treinava com ele não poderia ser a mesma em sua frente. Ela tinha sumido há muito tempo. Ele tinha procurado por ela em muitos lugares.

-Onde você treinou amazona? – perguntou para a garota segurando-lhe o braço

-Shaka, solte a menina. Amélia vem da Itália. Vão para casa, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – falou a deusa se retirando do recinto

-Você ouviu a Deusa, solte-me seu arrogante.

Mas antes de soltar, Shaka retira a mascara da amazona e se assusta ao ver quem era

-Não pode ser você. Eu lhe procurei depois. Você e a sua família sumiram do mapa. Nem o seu mestre sabia onde vocês estavam.

-Parece que você não procurou tão bem assim Buda. – respondeu a outra pegando a mascara, mas ao tentar colocá-la foi impedida pelo cavaleiro

-Porque você sumiu?

-Porque meu avô quis. Quando as guerras estouram, meu avô não queria que eu participasse. Foi então que nós sumimos do mapa.

-Para onde vocês foram?Eu procurei você por todo lugar.

-Não lhe interessa. Quero descansar, podemos?

-Vamos. – mesmo a contragosto, Shaka levou-a a sua nova casa, mas ainda iria dar um jeito de descobrir onde ela havia se escondido.

* * *

_Ah, finalmente todas as garotas conhecem seus mestres!!Porque que o Aioria não a chama pelo nome e sim por amazona?Só porque ela tem q merecer?Onde Amélia se escondeu?Porque Shaka a procurou?O que vai acontecer quando as irmas descobrirem que sào irmas?Shura chamando de mi hermosa??Ai, vamos saber nos proximos caps!!_

_bjus_

_Isa Espindola_


End file.
